Le désespoir du soir
by Alita 19
Summary: FIC FINIEEEEE! venez venez c tro bo mdr mm pa ke je fais de la pub! Résumé: Lorsque la nuit devient un piège, Harry ne sait plus vers qui se tourner, jusqu'au jour où une ombre lui prend la main... Slash HPDM
1. chapitre 1: Un nouveau massacre chez les...

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation d'en écrire une seconde en même temps que « Une haine qui te ressemble ». J'avais de l'inspiration et je me suis dit qu'après tout pourquoi je n'essayerais pas ? Les chapitre seront courts pour cause de manque de temps mais je promet de tenter de pallier à ce défaut par la qualité (j'ai bien dis tenter). Alors voilà le résultat de mon imagination. Je vous souhaite véritablement une bonne lecture.

**Titre : Le désespoir du soir**

**Chapitre number one : Un nouveau massacre chez les Potter**

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était plus de minuit. Tous dormaient. Tous, sauf lui. Depuis que c'était arrivé, il ne dormait plus. Pas qu'il n'était pas exténué, mais il s'interdisait de dormir trop longtemps. Il savait ce qui pourrait alors arrivé : des ombres, des voix graves et terrifiantes, des cris suraigus, du sang partout… Voldemort avait attaqué.

Il se trouvait chez les Dursley, il était environ minuit comme ce même soir, lorsqu'il avait entendu une explosion. Il avait su plus tard que ç'avait été la porte de l'entrée. Il n'était pas descendu comme son oncle et sa tante ; il savait qui c'était et pourquoi, sans pourtant savoir comment. Mais il avait entendu le premier cri de Pétunia et s'était alors décidé a descendre. Muni de sa baguette, il se dirigea vers les escaliers lentement, sans faire de bruit.

C'est à ce moment qu'il avait entendu la voix sifflante et sourde à la fois de son ennemi de toujours. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Voldemort avait dis mais les cris commencèrent alors. Il avait à peine touché la première marche de l'escalier que Dursley, son cousin, le bouscula et descendit à toute vitesse.

- Mamaaan !!!

Harry se mit à courir derrière lui. Ils allaient tous se faire tuer ; une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon où semblait se dérouler tout le drame, un homme, un mangemort lui donna un violent coup de poing puis le jeta à terre. Il vit sa tante étendue à côté de lui, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Il n'eu pas le temps de crier et se fit frapper au sol. Des rires résonnaient de partout à la fois et soudain un sifflement se fit entendre, par-dessus les voix excitées des mangemorts. Il avait beau tenter de ce concentrer, il ne pouvaient faire abstraction des rires et des jurons qui lui brûlaient les oreilles.

Et puis le cri de son oncle le fit tourner la tête dans un ultime effort. Mais il se maudirait toujours pour avoir fait ça. Il vit son oncle à genoux devant Voldemort. Le visage était plat : les yeux n'étaient plus que deux orbites qui surplombaient un nez inexistant sous lequel la bouche n'était que deux traits fins et pâles. Harry sentit son cœur se retourner à cette vue. Mais il comprit alors que le cauchemar ne s'arrêterait pas là. Son oncle se recroquevilla tout à coup et se tordit de douleur. Lui qui n'avait été jusque là qu'un porc pour Harry devenait à présent un homme qui mourrait.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer pour ne pas entendre les hurlements de Vernon. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son bras et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut que du sang avait coulé jusqu'à lui. Et puis, tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Seule la respiration sifflante de Tom Jedusor grésillait dans la pièce. On le souleva, il ne tenait pas debout. Tout son corps le faisait mal et il pensa avoir pris de plein fouet quelques sortilèges avant que l'on ne s'occupe de son oncle.

Il fut bientôt face à son ennemi juré, celui qui voulait sa mort. Voldemort le regardait et semblait cracher sur lui des mots qu'Harry était incapable de comprendre. Il sentait son esprit s'endormir sous la douleur et soudain il poussa un violent cri, son corps se tendant sous l'effort, la douleur parcourant chacune de ses veines. Mais il ressentit également, au-delà de la douleur, une brûlure indolore, une chaleur intense remonter de son estomac jusqu'à ses bras, puis ses mains pour redescendre, et remonter encore, tel un circuit dans son propre corps.

Harry repensait à ces images, se souvenait de ces cris terrifiants qui revenaient dans chacun de ses rêves. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Les couloirs de Poudlard le réconfortaient. Il passait la plus grande partie de ses nuits à errer dans le château, tel un fantôme sur son domaine. Il s'imaginait alors seul dans l'école de Poudlard, n'ayant qu'à lutter contre l'ennui, ne jamais avoir vécu… ça. Il ne pleurait plus la disparition de ses parents depuis sa sixième année et la mort de Sirius ne l'affectait plus autant à présent, sans pour autant oublier celui qui avait été sa seule véritable famille. Mais il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se remettre de cette dernière épreuve. Le Survivant était aujourd'hui doublement acclamé pour avoir survécu une seconde fois. Personne ne savait comment, il ne savait pourquoi ; mais il avait survécu.

Ces longs couloirs vides dans lesquels on pouvait se perdre lui offraient la tranquillité à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré. La nuit, au moins, lui appartenait toute entière ; l'obscurité était son alliée et sa confidente aussi. Jamais il ne pourrait lui arrivé quoi que ce soit dans ce lieu protéger par les plus grands magiciens de tous les temps. La magie circulait au travers des murs, le suivait dans ses explorations des endroits restés jusque là dans le secret d'un quelconque prêtre du passé. Il leur avait redonné vie en frôlant le sol, en respirant contre ces parois humides.

Harry redressa vivement la tête alors qu'un bruit de pas lui arrivait aux oreilles. Une personne lointaine se rapprochait de lui, courait vers lui. L'obscurité l'empêcha de distinguer de qui il s'agissait mais le bruit se faisait de plus en plus proche. Il vit alors en face de lui une ombre se précipiter sur lui. Elle lui prit violemment le bras sans pour autant ralentir, lui faisant faire demi-tour et l'entraîna à sa suite. Harry n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là d'une agression et suivit sans tenter de se défendre. Son bras le faisait pourtant souffrir sous la poigne de l'individu avec lequel il courait à toute vitesse.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'allure ralentit enfin et ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, la tête baissée, reprenant son souffle. Il leva pourtant les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'une seconde respiration haletante à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir pendant sa course et ne s'était pas demander qui cet individu pouvait être, se prenant à croire pendant quelques instants qu'une de ces bêtes fantastiques qui se cachent dans les donjons l'avait enlevé.

Il scruta alors l'obscurité, à la recherche des traits.

- Malfoy !?!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait bien faire ici et surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi entraîné à sa suite ?

Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas et, se redressant le plus possible il tourna les talons et s'en alla en direction des cachots. Harry était bien trop surpris pour lui courir après et demander des explications et lorsqu'il se ressaisit, son ennemi juré devait déjà être rentré dans son dortoir. Il était plus de 5h du matin, la nuit s'achevait et Harry décida qu'il était plus prudent de retourner dans son propre dortoir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades. Il mettrait tout ça au clair le lendemain.

Voilà pour le dernier chapitre. Désolé pour tous ceux qui avaient commencé à la lire je l'ai effacé par inadvertance. Mais je l'ai remise et elle est identique donc vous pouvez continuer à la lire comme si de rien n'était lol

La suite demain


	2. chapitre 2: Des souvenirs douloureux

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : **voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier.J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Le prochain chapitre sera certainement très interressant, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Par contre il faudra que vous attendiez jusqu'au 15 janvier, je ne serais pas chez jusque là… désolé. Bon , et bien, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre number two : **Des souvenirs douloureux

Harry attendit sur son lit que les autres se réveillent pour ouvrir ses rideaux. Personne ne se doutait qu'il ne passait pas ses nuits dans le dortoir et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils ne comprendraient pas ou alors essayeraient de le réconforter, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas. Les cinq amis se préparèrent dans le chahut le plus complet, comme tous les matins, et Harry ne faisait pas bande à part. Il se sentait seul, mais il fallait donner le change devant tous.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient Hermionne.

- Bonjour, 'mionne.

- Bonjour, Ron. Bonjour, Harry.

Le rituel une fois terminé, ils partirent ensemble manger.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle derrière ses deux amis. Ron regarda triomphant les élèves déjà arrivés. Depuis qu'Harry avait à nouveau survécue au mage noir, Ron se sentait fier et avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait soutenu le survivant durant toute sa convalescence. Harry ne disait rien et voyait Ron profiter de sa victoire. A Poudlard, plus personne ne se moquait du rouquin et tous le respectaient. Sa vie sentimentale était également au plus haut, faisant une nouvelle conquête toutes les semaines.

Harry suivit ses deux amis jusqu'à leur place habituelle, les yeux dans le vide. Il sentait autour de lui l'envie de ses camarades, les filles lui tournaient autour comme des lionnes autour de leur proie ; les garçons, eux, tentaient par tous les moyens de faire partie de son entourage. Il en avait été touché au début, mais il s'était vite aperçu que tout était faux.

C'est à partir de ce moment que ça avait commencé : il était devenu solitaire, indépendant de ses amis. Il restait abordable et ni ses camarades, ni ses profs n'avaient à se plaindre de lui, de son comportement. Mais il ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds.

Au moment d'aller en cours, Harry laissa ses deux amis sous le prétexte qu'il avait oublié un livre au dortoir. Il fallait qu'il sache pour Malfoy. Il e savait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris de le tirer comme ça en courant et cela était très surprenant voire improbable. De plus, aucune explication possible ne s'imposait à l'esprit d'Harry.

Il attendit Drago au détour d'un couloir et l'aperçu bientôt arriver vers lui, escorté de ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle.

- Tiens, tiens. Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Malfoy, répondit-il sur le même ton. Je voudrais te parler… en privé.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas. Tu peux parfaitement parler devant eux, continua-t-il en désignant ses acolytes.

- Très bien, répondit Harry sur un ton de défis. Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs cette nuit ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'entraîner comme ça ???

Harry avait élevé la voix. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque là mais à présent il se demandait de quel droit Malfoy lui avait ainsi prit la main.

A sa plus grande surprise, Drago éclata de rire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit gêné, peut-être furieux. Mais non, il rigolait. Et les deux autres abrutis ricanaient derrière, sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Potter, arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas très intelligent, mais de là à penser que tu étais fou… ?

Puis il se tourna vers ses deux idiots de service.

- Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

Crabbe et Goyle passèrent devant Harry, toujours ricanant. Mais lorsque Drago leur emboîta le pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée.

« Et toi, petit Potter ? Que faisais-tu cette nuit là ? »

Harry releva la tête et Drago lui jeta un regard plein de mépris. Harry le lui rendit bien et il se dit que Potter ne comprendrait jamais rien.

Harry regarda Drago s'en aller, droit et sûr de lui. Avait-il rêvé ? Ne s'était-il donc rien passé cette nuit ? Il n'y croyait pas mais après tout, depuis quelques temps il ne faisait plus confiance à la nuit. Il était déstabilisé du fait de l'attaque qu'il avait subi et peut-être avait-il halluciné cette rencontre inattendue.

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Harry s'était fait une raison. Ce qu'il avait cru voir la nuit passée n'avait jamais existé ailleurs que dans son imagination.

Il avait été impatient durant toute l'après-midi : il avait rendez-vous avec madame Pomfresh le soir même. Elle avait enfin fini la potion qui lui redonnerait une bonne vue. Cela avait duré deux mois. Dès la rentrée, il l'avait demandé à Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait pas pu le lui refuser, après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Dès la fin des cours, Harry se précipita donc à l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermionne avaient tenu à l'accompagner. Ron avait fait une crise lorsque le directeur avait refusé que Pomfresh lui fasse une potion pour faire disparaître la tâche de naissance qu'il avait sur le nez et s'il accompagnait Harry aujourd'hui, ce n'était que pour pouvoir insister à nouveau auprès de Dumbledore.

Quant à Hermionne, Harry était persuadé qu'elle venait pour rester avec Ron. Il avait remarqué l'année dernière qu'elle tenait beaucoup au petit roux. Mais elle avait l'air de souffrir de son nouveau comportement. Harry la voyait chaque jour tenter de raisonner l'homme que, semblait-il, elle aimait. Il était désolé de ne pouvoir l'aider ; Ron ne l'écoutait plus et était en plus devenu extrêmement susceptible. Harry ne tenait pas à risquer de se fâcher avec lui, et plus encore de fâcher Ron avec Hermionne.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie où ils furent accueillis par madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue, maître des potions. L'infirmière lui donna une fiole et Rogue lui expliqua – non sans une remarque acerbe sur le doute qu'il avait sur la capacité à obéir de Potter – qu'il fallait qu'il en prenne un peu toutes les heures pendant quatre heures. Il fallait ensuite attendre un peu pour que la potion fasse effet.

Harry remercia et sortit de l'infirmerie avec la fiole pendant que Ron, soutenu par Hermionne, demandait à nouveau à ces trois personnes de bien vouloir lui enlever cette tâche sur le nez. Harry n'avait pas voulu assister à un nouveau refus du directeur et avait décidé de les attendre dans le couloir. Lorsque Ron sortit, il explosa. Ils marchèrent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le dîner tandis qu'il dissertait sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi avait plus de droit que lui.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. C'est Dumbledore qui fait du favoritisme. Après tout, nous avons toujours été indispensable à tes victoires contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom!

Harry sourit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ? Ron n'avait jamais été indispensable, il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- Je pense être aussi bon sorcier que toi. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui c'est passé cet été pour que Voldemort n'ai pas réussi à te tuer mais cela doit être un simple coup du sort et rien de plus. Dumbledore a vraiment tendance à t'idéaliser.

Harry le laissa dire. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser Ron. Par contre, Hermionne n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et, d'un ton ferme, lui demanda d'arrêter de dire de telles choses.

- Harry mérite amplement ce petit service que lui rend le professeur Dumbledore. Et puis, s'il a réussi à repousser Voldemort, ce n'est pas une question de chance.

Ron la regarda, prétentieux et dédaigneux.

- Ohhh ! Madame je-sais-tout est de retour. Tu insinues que Harry a des pouvoirs plus puissant que moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Hermionne étai vexée mais Ron n'en tint pas compte. Il ricana en voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien et marcha légèrement devant eux, tel un mâle dominant. Il aurait poussé le cri du coq fier qu'Harry n'aurait pas été étonné. Le brun jeta un œil sur son amie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, regardant Ron de temps en temps avec amour et douleur à la fois. Cela donnait un drôle d'air à son visage. A cet instant précis, on l'aurait prise pour un ange déchu. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya d'un geste douloureux. Harry n'osa pas lui dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant : elle n'avait certainement pas envie de savoir qu'il avait vu couler cette larme-là.

Il se dit alors qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il remette Ron à sa place. Pas pour lui. Lui, il n'en aait rien à faire. Non, pas pour lui, mais pour elle.

Harry fit tout ce que lui avait dit de faire Rogue et vers deux heures du matin, il voyait parfaitement. Il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour sortir faire un tour. Il enfila un jean faussement usé et un T-shirt noir à manche longue qui épousait bien la forme de son corps. Il avait refait sa garde robe il y avait de cela une semaine. Il avait continué à ne porter que ses vieux vêtements jusque là ; il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait sans les lunettes. Il alla se regarder dans la glace de la salle de bain et le sourire satisfait de son reflet lui convint.

Il alla marcher dans les sombres couloirs du château. Ce soir là, il ne sentait pas bien. Il voyait des flash de sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il revoyait… Non, il ressentait encore cette chaude et éblouissante lumière qui émanait de lui lorsque le mage noir prononçait la formule. Il s'était senti décoller et puis plus rien. Mais il sentait qu'à cet instant précis, dans les couloirs ténébreux de l'école, il était proche de la vérité.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le ramenèrent à l'endroit où il avait rencontré Malfoy la veille. D'un geste de sa baguette, il alluma les torches qui brûlaient à présent le long de tout le couloir. Il hésita un instant puis commença à marcher dans la direction inverse qu'avait pris Malfoy.

Il marcha quelques instants et s'arrêta net. Il avait entendu des murmures. Il s'approcha d'un carrefour et passa la tête dans l'angle que formaient deux couloirs. Il du alors se mettre la main sur la bouche pour ne pas émettre un cri de surprise. Ce qu'il voyait là c'était un mangemort plaquant Malfoy contre un mur, le tenant fermement par la gorge. Malfoy était livide. Trois autres mangemorts les entouraient. L'un d'eux se pencha à son oreille et chuchota quelque chose qu'Harry ne pu entendre.

- Jamais ! cracha Malfoy fils. Jamais, vous m'entendez ? Jamais, jamais, jamais. Vous pouvez retourner lui dire d'aller se faire foutre.

Drago réussit à attraper sa baguette et jeta un sort de fumée. La diversion fit son effet et Harry le vit sortir de la fumée en courant. Il se cacha dans l'angle mais du côté opposé à Harry et ne le vit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux et retenait sa respiration. Des bruits sourds se firent entendre, les mangemorts avaient transplané.

C'est alors que Drago aperçu Harry. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand Harry tomba à la renverse. Le bruit sourd d'hommes qui transplanent avait ravivé ses souvenirs, il était à nouveau chez les Dursley. Drago se précipita pour éviter une chute trop violente sur le sol dur du couloir. Voldemort avait transplané avant qu'Harry ne s'évanouisse lors de l'attaque. Il voyait de la lumière partout, cela l'aveuglait. Soudain, il voyait Voldemort en face de lui qui récitait une formule ancienne, très ancienne. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le tuer et le triomphe s'affichait déjà dans son regard. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui et d'un geste de la main dans le vide, il l'envoya frapper un des murs du salon et puis encore et encore. Il avait alors crié Doloris sans baguette à la main et Voldemort s'était écrasé par terre hurlant de douleur, émettant même un sifflement suraigu.

Harry se débattait dans les bras de Drago qu'il referma sur lui le plus fort possible. Harry le serra soudain à son tour dans une étreinte désespérée. Des larmes coulaient entre deux cris. Drago le serra le plus possible contre lui. Potter ne pouvait pas avoir aussi mal. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir mal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état ? Drago s'en voulait, il pensait que c'était peut-être se faute avec cette sale histoire de mangemort…

Harry parut se calmer et alors que le blond desserrait son étreinte, il se leva d'un bond, chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes au début.

- Comment oses-tu ??? Ne m'approche pas !

Drago se remit vite sur ses pieds et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne raconte pas ce que tu viens de voir ici et je ne dirais rien sur… ta crise.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir mais se retourna.

- Ce style là te va beaucoup mieux, Potter, dit-il sur un ton égal, le visage totalement fermé.

Il se détourna et partit pour de bon.

Harry retourna au dortoir. Il se sentait vide et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Il ne ferait pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

Voilàààààààààà !!! Fini, jusqu'au 15 janvier. Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plut…


	3. chapitre 3: Une tour de magie

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vert emeraude :** merci l'histoire de Drago avec les mangemorts n'est pas terminée…

**Lovely A : **ta review m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Onarcula : **ba j'espère que tu a enfin pu lire le vrai premier chapitre… voilà le troisième chapitre dis moi ce que ten pense

**cristal yuy : **merci de m'avoir prévenu je n'avais pas vu je pense que j'ai remédié au problème… enfin j'espère lol moi et la technologie ça fait moiles milliers de tites puces qui se trouve dans le pc mdr

**lice-chan :** ta review m'a fait trop plaisir je pensais pas que l'on pouvait qualifier ma fic de « bonne fic » c sympa merci bien voilà la suite et j'espère que t'a pu avoir tous les chapitre maintenant…

**yakira : **jsuis super contente que ça te plaise dis moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre dès que tu l'aura lu mais surtout ne me ment pas hein dis vraiment ce que tu en penses.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, je pense avoir réglé le problème du chapitre un. Sinon, je vous avais dit que je n'écrirais pas avant le 15 mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Donc voilà un chapitre qui, je trouve, déchire tout !!! Nan franchement jle trouve pas mal. Attention, je ne dis pas que je sui bonne mais je crois que c le meilleur de tous ceux que g écris jusque là

**Renote de l'auteur : **vous aurez peut-être compris que je n'aime pas, non, que je déteste Ron. Alors il ne sera jamais un gentil petit garçon dans mes fics… que ce soit celle là ou « une haine qui te ressemble ». A vous de voir si ça vous dérange mais je sais que certain seront très heureux lol

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **- Ce style là te va beaucoup mieux, Potter, dit-il sur un ton égal, le visage totalement fermé.

Il se détourna et partit pour de bon.

Harry retourna au dortoir. Il se sentait vide et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Il ne ferait pas de cauchemar cette nuit.

**Chapitre III : **Une tour de magie (il n'y a pas de faute d'orthographe, vous comprendrez en lisant)

Si vous avez la possibilité de lire ce chapitre en écoutant Celtic Myst 3 d'Era ce serait fabuleux ! (ou toute autre musique d'Era si vous n'avez pas celle-ci.)

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla bien après les autres. Personne ne l'avait réveillé et à présent il n'avait plus le temps d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Il mit un baggy et un pull à col roulé rouge. Il passa une robe de sorcier classique par-dessus. Ce matin-là, plutôt que d'essayer de dompter ses cheveux il les ébouriffa plus encore. Harry ne voulait plaire à personne mais étonnement, ce que lui avait dit Malfoy cette nuit l'avait bouleversé. Drago Malfoy lui avait fait un compliment ; il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait fait un compliment…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Après tout, si Malfoy avait agi comme ça, c'était uniquement pour ne pas qu'il aille raconter qu'il avait vu des mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment, c'était justement que des mangemorts pouvaient s'attaquer à des élèves.

Il était également angoissé par les souvenirs de l'attaque de Voldemort chez les Dursley qui avaient ressurgit. C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait survécu face au mage noir. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose dont il ne s'était pas souvenu. Son souvenir avait plus de violence qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il n'avait pas seulement frappé… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait cours de potion et bientôt les ricanements des serpentards se firent entendre. Pourtant, tous le dévisagèrent avec une lueur d'admiration parfois, d'envie souvent, au fond des yeux. Harry était mal à lèse. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dévisage ainsi. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude depuis le temps que les gens se comportaient comme ça avec lui. Comme pour lui confirmer qu'il devait se sentir gêné, Ron s'approcha de lui et lui cracha presque à la figure :

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire l'intéressant ? En plus de jouer au héros tu veux montrer à tous que tu es le plus beau ?!?

- Je… mais non enfin, Ron. Je ne pensais pas à…

Harry ne pu terminer sa phrase, Ron avait déjà tourné le dos en haussant les épaules. N'étant pas préparé à de telles réactions, il ne savait que répondre à cette attaque. Il pu se défiler lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit. Pour une fois, Harry était heureux de voir Rogue.

Hermionne alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et Harry prit une place au fond de la salle et le plus loin possible d'eux. Il sursauta lorsque Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui dire sans même lui adresser un regard :

- Tu es assis à ma place habituelle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Malfoy ne l'avait pas viré de « sa » place ! Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour ne pas qu'il révèle à tous ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ?!? Tout le reste du cours se passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'adresse la parole. Quant à Rogue, les petites remarques acerbes qu'il lui sortit n'effleurèrent même pas Harry tant il était préoccupé par ce dont il s'était souvenu. Il devrait aller voir Dumbledore, cela pourrait peut-être les aider à mieux comprendre et surtout les aider à combattre Voldemort. Il pouvait sûrement leur servir avec de tels pouvoirs. Mais justement, il ne voulait plus servir d'arme. Il était las de tout ça.

La journée passa très, très, très lentement. Il s'était exilé pendant les cours, il s'était exilé dans la Grande Salle, et pourtant il n'avait jamais parlé à autant de monde. Toutes les filles de sa maison et même d'autres maisons venaient le voir, lui sourire, le complimenter, lui demander d'aller se promener… Et lui, il leur rendait leurs sourires. Il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Drago mais il ne croisa jamais son regard. Drago faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Le soir, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit endormi pour sortir sur la pointe des pieds et aller directement à l'endroit où il avait rencontré les mangemorts et Drago la veille. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais il fut vaguement déçu lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait personne. Peut-être était-il arrivé trop tôt, ou trop tard. Harry décida de monter en haut de la tour pour prendre l'air. Il se dirigea vers les grands escaliers dans la pénombre et grimpa.

Ses pensées allaient sans cesse vers les souvenirs qu'il avait de la lutte. Mais aussi vers Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Aucun mangemort ne devrait pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et pourtant, il en avait vu quatre de ses propres yeux. Malfoy les avait sûrement fait entrer. Quel crétin celui-là !

Harry arrivait en haut des escaliers, face à la lourde porte. Il la poussa et fut ébloui par la beauté du ciel illuminé de milliers d'étoiles. Il fit quelques pas sur la plate forme que formait le haut de la tour. Une légère brise soufflait sur son visage, glissait sur ses vêtement tel un solide fluide. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. Il mit ses deux mains sur le mur qui le séparait du vide et regarda le ciel. Il serait si facile de se jeté dans le précipice qui s'était ouvert devant lui depuis quelques temps. Si facile.

Il souleva ses mains et les regarda. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il les regarda plus attentivement et elles se teintèrent bientôt de rouge. Du sang coulait bientôt jusqu'au sol. Il eu un mouvement de dégoût et recula ; il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Il voyait un homme face à lui. Un homme qui se précipitait vers lui. Il eu peur, cet homme ne lui voulait pas du bien et il était en danger. Il tendit ses mains devant lui en criant. L'homme fut projeté contre un mur, un mur qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant. Il se trouvait à présent dans le salon des Dursley. L'homme se releva. Son visage était découvert à cause de la chute et il pu voir les traits tirés par la peur. Il se tenait au mur tant bien que mal et s'y collait. Il ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne pouvait s'échappa. Il avait tenté de le tuer et à présent il tremblait d'une façon indécente.

Harry tendit une main. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sa main se referma malgré lui. L'homme mourait. Du sang se mit à couler le long de ses lèvres et Harry le regardait, horrifié. Soudain l'homme s'écroula au sol, les yeux exorbités par la terreur qui l'avait habité avant de mourir. Harry cria de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué, se n'était pas possible. Non ! Il n'avait pas puy faire une telle chose, pas lui. Il était devenu depuis la mort de ses parents le défenseur, le gardien de la paix, de l'espoir. Et il avait tué un homme de sang froid.

Harry ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes. Il n'apercevait le ciel que très flou. Il se laissa tomber et se retrouva allongé. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il trouvait qu'il pleurait beaucoup en ce moment.

- Ca va mieux ?

Harry se releva d'un bond. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Drago était assis sur le rebord de la tour. Le visage fermé il sauta à terre et s'approcha d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry mit du temps à comprendre que ce je-me-mêle-de-tout de Malfoy venait de lui adresser la parole. Il se ressaisit et afficha un air de dédain.

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Oh ! Ca ne me regarde peut-être pas mais ça n'empêche pas que tu as besoin de parler et que tu n'as plus personne. Ron est… con et Hermionne aveuglée par lui. Il ne te reste plus qu'une seule personne.

- Ah, oui ? Et qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Moi.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Malfoy venait de dire qu'il pouvait lui parler de ses… problèmes. Alors là, il hallucinait, ou alors il était dans la quatrième dimension. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de lui raconter. De tout dévoiler. Harry et Drago se faisaient face. Allait-il oser lui avouer qu'il avait tuer un homme ? Allait-il lui raconter ce dont il se rappelait de la lutte qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort ? Non, c'était beaucoup trop dur.

Drago observait Harry. Allait-il donc enfin expliquer ce qui n'allait pas ? Drago le voulait plus que tout. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais ce qu'avait vécu Potter le touchait. Et personne jusque là n'avait réussi à le toucher ; pas même sa mère. Harry baissa la tête. Ah, non ! Il n'allait pas baisser les bras maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se défiler comme ça, juste en baissant la tête. Mais Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se retourna et alla se rasseoir sur le bord. Harry avait relevé le visage. La nuit lui allait bien. Les étoiles éclairaient légèrement son visage, ses yeux. Drago détourna vivement le regard, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Ce regard vert émeraude, cet océan de douleur l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir aussi mal ??? Ca n'était pas possible. Potter, ce petit morveux, ne pouvait pas souffrir, c'était un héros.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'arcade ? Tu saignes un peu.

Drago se figea. Et merde. Comment avait-il pu se montrer à Potter comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

- Rien. Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

- Et moi je crois que si tu t'intéresse à ce que je vis j'ai le droit de m'intéresser à ce que toi tu vis.

Mais pourquoi était-il monter à la tour ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Comment expliquer sa légère blessure à l'arcade.

- Racontes et moi je te raconterais ce qui m'arrive.

Et voilà. Il ne pouvait plus partir en courant. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui arrivait à Harry.

- Je me suis fait frappé par les mangemorts que tu as vu hier.

Puis Drago reprit rapidement.

- Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses. Je leur ai rendu au centuple ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Harry sourit devant l'impulsion de Drago. Surtout ne pas avouer que l'on a été vaincu chez les Malfoy.

Drago crut qu'il allait tomber dans le vide en voyant le sourire angélique de son ennemi. Il était beau sans ses lunettes, les cheveux ébouriffés. Le brun était de plus en plus masculin avec le temps qui passait. Pourtant, il gardait ce quelque chose de douloureux dans le regard. Il était la tristesse à lui seul et cette tristesse le fixait, telle un appel au secours qu'on lui aurait crié. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé quelque chose d'aussi difficile à donner : de l'aide.

- A ton tour.

Harry parut pensif puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il raconta tout. Il parlait et n'était jamais interrompu. Il parlait comme il n'avait jamais parlé.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, chacun des deux jeunes hommes garda le silence. Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'humidité de l'aube se fasse sentir.

Harry sauta le premier au sol et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le grand escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur les marches. Le sommet de la tour dégageait à ce moment une certaine harmonie. Chaque chose était à sa place. Il sentait le regard de Drago sur lui. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Voilà bon le début était mieux que la fin… En fait jvous dis ça mais j'en sais absolument rien. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ce chapitre vaut. Si ça se trouve c trop nul et personne ose le dire mdr bon aller jarrête je laisserais peut-être un otre chapitre demain mais c'est pas sur et si c le cas ce sera le dernier avant le 15 lol ca fait deux foi ke je di ça. Bon et bien laissez moi des review tous les gens qui lisent cette fic sil vou plai c super important de savoir ce que les gen pense de ce que vou ecrivez, mêm si c pour dire que vraiment on peu pa trouver pire fic lol

Voila je vou laisse


	4. chapitre 4: Je t'offrirai mon aide

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**yakira :** ba si tu trouves Drago attendrissant je pense que tu vas pas être déçu de ce chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews c'est super bisous

**vega264 : **voilà toutes les explications que tu voulais lol il fallait juste un peu de patience mdr

**mimetiss : **merci c sympa j'espère que la suite va te plaire a

**lice-chan : **ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic vraiment voilà la suite mais après yaura plus jusqu'au 15 g d exam a bientôt

**crystal yuy : **merci des conseils je v essayer de les suivre j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent. A

**fushicho : **merci c sympa lis la suite tu va voir c pas mal

**Khyra : **ta review m'a fait trop plaisir merci. Quant à la suite ba faudra attendre jusqu'an 15 désolé g d exams mais après ce sera régulier a

**Note de l'auteur : **même consigne que pour le précédant : lisez ce chapitre en écoutant Era en boucle lol. Ba sinon voila c'est le dernier jusqu'au 15 alors dégustez-le mdr. Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à dire. Ah si. Hum laissez moi des reviews svp elles me font trop plaisir, j'essaye de répondre à toutes (fiou lol). Voilà bonne lecture à tous.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Le sommet de la tour dégageait à ce moment une certaine harmonie. Chaque chose était à sa place. Il sentait le regard de Drago sur lui. Il se mit à descendre les escaliers et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

**Chapitre IV : **Je t'offrirai mon aide

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une agitation inhabituelle. Harry était à peine entré que la sensation que quelque chose de grave c'était passé le prit à la gorge. Aujourd'hui plus que la veille les élèves venaient vers lui, tentaient d'établir des liens. Il apprit par l'un d'eux que Voldemort avait frappé.

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Il avait vu dans quel état celui-qui-s'est-fait-tapé-dessus-par-un-soit-disant-gamin avait transplané et il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre si vite. Mais il avait du envoyé ses sbires à sa place. Apparemment, une fabrique de potions en tous genre dans l'Allée des embrumes avait explosée. Les témoins affirmaient avoir vu des mangemorts commettre cet acte.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que manigançait le mage noir. Il se sentait las. Quand tout cela allait-il s'arrêter ? Il voulait bien vaincre Voldemort à tout jamais mais pour cela il lui faudrait des informations sûres et intéressantes, et surtout un plan, des compagnons d'arme puissants… Bref, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Severus Rogue n'était plus le petit préféré du sorcier malveillant et ne pouvait donc plus le renseigner comme il se devrait sur les ses plans secrets ; un plan était impossible sans ces informations ; et enfin, les soldats suffisamment puissants et prêts à sa battre jusqu'à la mort se résumaient aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est-à-dire très peu.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires de ses fans sur cette surprenante attaque. Il se demandait comment le fils du bras droit de Voldemort réagissait à cette nouvelle. Il tourna les yeux vers la table des serpentards d'où venaient des ricanements et des sourires triomphants ou niais. Au milieu d'eux se tenait Drago Malfoy le prince des serpentards. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et ne répondait aux exclamations de ses « compatriotes » que par des hochements de tête.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment les mangemorts qui avaient frappé Malfoy avaient pu apparaître à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas non plus ce que Malfoy avait à voir véritablement avec eux mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que ce prince n'y était pour rien dans cette attaque. Ce ne pouvait pas être le cas.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal. Et s'il se trompait ? Si Malfoy était un mangemort, s'il avait planifié toute cette histoire avec les mangemorts dans le couloir pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et qu'il se confit à lui ? Bien joué, Harry. Tu as tout raconté à ton pire ennemi qui va sans doute s'empresser de se servir de ces précieuses informations contre toi, ou contre un autre. Il secoua la tête. Non, ça n'était pas possible, il l'aurait senti.

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et sortit pour aller en cours. Il était le premier à être sorti et personne encore ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche et il fut violemment poussé contre le mur. Malfoy le bloquait contre la paroi humide. Harry pouvait presque voir des flammes danser au milieu de la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses yeux. Il voulait lui dire de lui foutre la paix mais la main lui enleva toute espérance de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et encore moins de se que tu as cru comprendre de ce qu'il se passait entre moi et les mangemorts !

Drago le scrutait de près. Trop près. Harry tremblait ; il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir peur de Malfoy au point de trembler.

Drago le lâcha enfin et se recula d'un pas.

- Au fait, tu devrais surveiller tes arrières avec la gente féminine de l'école, dit-il sérieusement. J'ai entendu une conversation très intéressante à propos d'un certain pari à ton égard. Tous se demandent qui tu choisira pour aller au bal la semaine prochaine et toutes feraient n'importe quoi pour t'accompagner, continua-t-il tout aussi sérieux.

Comment Malfoy pouvait passer d'une discussion des plus sérieuses aux potins de Poudlard aussi facilement et en gardant le même ton ? Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir le sens des priorités. (moi Alita je crois que il les a et même très bien lol)

Malfoy fit un sourire ironique.

- Ces filles sont peut-être plus dangereuses que certains mangemorts.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux qui lui retombaient légèrement devant les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Est-ce que tu seras… ?

Harry crut percevoir le doute s'installa chez le prince des serpentards, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Drago ne fini pas sa phrase, lança un regard chargé de haine à Harry et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, élégant.

Harry n'attendit pas de le voir disparaître pour partir de son côté vers son prochain cours. Et bien, il n'y avait pas à dire, la journée commençait plutôt bien. La matinée se passa relativement bien sans, bien sûr, compter les filles qui s'étaient mises à genoux devant lui, avaient pleurées dans ses bras, s'étaient battues contre d'autres filles pour pouvoir avoir le privilège d'aller au bal avec lui. Mais il était hors de question pour lui d'y aller.

Au cours de potion en début d'après-midi, Harry s'asseye à la même place que la veille. Drago en fit de même sans un regard pour lui.

Vers la fin du cours, alors que les élèves préparaient une potion, Harry jeta un œil sur Hermionne. Toujours assise à côté de Ron, elle était méconnaissable. Elle n'avait plus ce sourire constant d'enthousiasme et de larges cernes creusaient ses yeux. Elle avait les traits tirés et ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à son ancienne amie.

- Attention, tu vas mettre trop de pattes d'araignées dans ta potion. (ba oui, sorcier c le féminin de sorcière et les sorcières adorent mettre des pattes d'araignée dans leurs potions, hieurk)

Harry retira vivement sa main qui tenait une patte de dessus sa potion. Une patte d'araignée en plus et la potion était fichue. Il avait été ailleurs et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement que Malfoy avait été là. Il se figea puis se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci était déjà retourné à la préparation de sa potion. Il allait dire quelque chose du genre « de quoi tu te mêle ? », n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il parle mais Rogue annonça à ce moment la fin du cours. Tous les élèves étaient priés de déposer leur potion sur son bureau et de partir… le plus vite possible s'ils ne voulaient pas se prendre une retenue.

Harry sortit et rentra dans Hermionne. Il s'excusa et attendit mais elle le regarda à peine et se dirigea vers Ron qui la regarda à peine quand elle l'eu rejoint. Harry ne pouvait rien pour elle. Et il en était désolé. Ce qu'il pouvait faire par contre s'était faire payer Ron. Un meurtrier pouvait bien faire un peu de mal à l'un de ses anciens amis, non ? Et bien, affaire conclue, il paierait.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était déjà partit à son cours suivant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prévenir Potter pour sa potion. Il s'était juré le matin même de ne plus lui adresser la parole, de ne plus l'approcher, de ne plus tenter de respirer son odeur, de ne plus espérer entendre le son de sa voix. Non ! Il ne devait plus le voir. Il fallait que ça cesse. Peut6être devrait-il accepter la proposition de Voldemort et de venir le rejoindre. Au moins, ce fils de p… n'aurait plus à lui envoyer de mangemort.

Le soir, Harry et Drago rentrèrent dans leur salle commune respective en même temps, tous deux exténué par les deux dernières nuits blanches qu'ils avaient passées. Tous deux se couchèrent ce soir là en se promettant de ne pas se relever pendant la nuit, lorsque tout le monde sera endormi, de ne pas espérer rencontrer quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Mais voilà, (ba oui faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose quand même lol) Harry se réveilla en sueur vers deux heures du matin. Il se leva sans réfléchir et s'habilla plus vite qu'il ne s'était mis en pyjama. Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il hanta les couloirs comme il aimait tant le faire avant… Avant quoi ? Harry se demanda ce qui avait changé. Pourquoi s'ennuyait-il dans les couloirs à cet instant précis ? Il y avait quelques jours de cela, il aurait été ravi de rester dans ces couloirs éclairés par de simples torches. Mais il cela avait changé. Et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré Malfoy lors d'une nuit il y avait de cela deux jours. Il se dirigea vers la tour. Il monta les escaliers le plus lentement possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Voulait-il donc vraiment le revoir, là, maintenant ?

Harry arriva en haut des escaliers et poussa avec ses deux mains la grosse porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu'allait-il arriver s'il le voyait, ou s'il n'était pas là ? Mais il le vit. Il lui tournait le dos debout sur la rambarde et semblait regarder la forêt interdite.

« - Est-ce que tu seras… ? » Harry n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce que Malfoy avait voulu dire, ce qu'il avait essayé de lui demander. Mais peut-être que c'était… Malfoy avait-il voulu lui demander s'il serait là lui aussi ce soir ? Harry regardait Drago. La robe de sorcier ouverte du blond claquait au vent et debout sur le bord de la tour avec la forêt interdite devant lui, il ressemblait à un ange noir. (vous voyez Spike dans Buffy ??? Ba heu… mince voilà je rougis lol avouez que la ressemble est quand même belle). Les mèches blondes semblaient flotter.

Drago se retourna brusquement. Il semblait en colère, très en colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?!? Tu ne pouvais pas rester bien sagement dans ta chambre plutôt que de venir m'emmerder ici ?

- Dis donc tu pourrais m'accueillir un peu plus gentiment. Après tout ça n'est pas ma faute si tu es toujours là ou j'ai envie d'aller !

Harry se sentit rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire un truc pareil. Sa phrase était beaucoup trop ambiguë pour ne pas que Malfoy la comprenne à l'envers. Il allait sans doute penser qu'il voulait dire qu'il voulait toujours être là où il était, avec lui. Mais Drago ne semblait pas le prendre comme le redoutait Harry et il se détourna en grommelant.

- De toute façon la tour n'est pas ma propriété. T'as qu'à rester puisque apparemment tu y tiens. M'en fout.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le rebord, à l'opposé de son ennemi avec qui il voulait tellement parler, avoir des discussions qui pourraient durer des heures entières. Il l'observait quand soudain des mangemorts apparurent derrière Drago et le poussèrent dans le vide pour disparaître aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Harry poussa un cri et se précipita mais Drago avait à peine fait un mètre dans le vide qu'il fut projeté dans le sens inverse et alla s'écraser sur Harry qui tomba violemment au sol et Drago avec. Il ne prit pas le temps de voir s'il avait mal quelque part et se releva, prêt à combattre. Il n'eu pas à le faire ; tous les mangemorts avaient disparu. Quand il se tourna vers Drago, celui-ci venait de se relever et le regardait, étonné.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir comment toi tu as fait pour faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard ! Il est impossible de transplaner ici.

- Tu les as vu ?!?

- Bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Ils étaient sous mes yeux.

Drago sembla réfléchir et s'assit contre un mur.

- C'est Voldemort qui les envois. Il veut absolument m'avoir au près de lui et eux sont chargés de me convaincre de devenir… de leur race, dit Drago avoir un air de dégoût. Comment arrivent-ils à venir à Poudlard ? Et bien c'est simple. Lucius m'a jeté un sort. Les mangemorts que tu dis avoir vu ne sont pas réels. Se sont des illusions que m'envois mon très chers père. Ils peuvent me parler, me toucher… Mais seulement moi. Tout comme je devrais être le seul à pouvoir les voir. Mais voilà, toi tu as réussi à les voir alors j'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications. Pourtant, je pense savoir comment tu arrives à les voir. Tout comme je pense savoir comment tu as… comment tu m'as hum… rattrapé.

« Sauvé la vie ! Comment il t'a sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui as pas dit ?! ». Drago n'était pas à lèse. Oui, Potter venait de lui sauver la vie. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

- Je… ce n'est pas moi.

- Oh mais bien sûr que c'est toi.

Drago était toujours assis et regardait Harry qui semblait confus.

Il s'expliqua en grommelant. Harry était vraiment trop…

- Tu m'as raconté la nuit dernière ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Voldemort cet été. Après tout, la légende sur le grand Potter est peut-être vraie. Tu as des pouvoirs que seuls les meilleurs initiés à la magie ont. Tu peux voir les mangemorts alors que ne devrait pas pouvoirs et tu m'as rapporté sur le sol. Même si ce n'était pas très délicat.

- Non ! Tais-toi ! Ca ne peut pas être ça. Je…

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba à genoux. Il se sentait vide. Jamais il ne réussirait à se sortir de cette histoire. Tous les gamins de son âge avaient une nouvelle vie à chaque rentrée scolaire, à chaque année de prit. Mais lui vivait la même chose depuis bientôt sept ans. Il devait vaincre Voldemort un point c'était tout. Il n'avait aucun autre but et n'avait jamais pensé à en chercher un autre. Il était né pour ça et personne ne lui avait donné l'occasion de vivre autre chose.

Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne tremblait pas. Il avait juste envie de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que le mage noir vienne lui prendre cette vie dont il ne voulait plus.

Drago voulait aller vers lui, il voulait aller l'aider à se relever, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, que tout irait bien. Mais il ne bougea pas. Non, rien n'irait bien pour le petit Potter. Par contre, il pouvait l'aider. Et il savait comment. Il le ferait.

Et voila pour ce chapitre je sais c pas la peine de me le dire je le sais je suis méchante (n'est-ce pas vega ? mdr). Et en va falloir attendre jusqu'au 15 ne mourrez pas d'impatience d'ici-là mdr. Allez passez une bonne semaine a tous


	5. chapitre 5: Je serais ton espion

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**lice-chan: **ouai il va la venger au prochain chapitre et tkt pour la review franchement ta pas à te justifier c déjà super sympa que tu m'en ai laissé une. Et puis t'en fera une plus longue quand t'ora le temps mdr ba jespère que ce chapitre aussi te plaira a

**fushicho : **merci j'adore tes mini reviews c super bon ba dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre aussi j'espère qu'il te plaira en tous cas

**onarluca : **merci c sympa et voilà je suis au rendez-vous comme promis... j'espère que toi aussi t au rendez vous lol vive les rendez-vous par le net mdr

**Khyra : **merci merci et oui maintenant les chapitre vont aller très vite bonne lecture

**crystal yuy : **franchement jsui contente que ça te plaise j'espère que tu aimera aussi la suite... si c pa le cas ba ce serai embêtant mdr a

**Vega264 : **j'espère que ce que tu n'as pas lu du chapitre te plaira autant que le début lol bisous !! !

**Lyna-Chy : **voilà la suite c cool que ça te plaise pour le moment et si lasuite te plaisait aussi jsrai super contente

**lulu : **ba g pas trop bien compris c pasqe tu aimes bien Ron ? dis le moi si ta d proposition à propos de ça ou des conseils jvérais ce que je peu faire merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Marine Malefoy : **fiou ba toi au moins t enthousiaste comme fille lol ta review ma fait rire jtimaginais trop en train de taper le message lol ba écoute j'espère que tu sera aussi enthousiaste pour la suite et merci encore ta review ma fait super plaisir

**Note de l'auteur : **me voilà de retour après ma semaine d'examens pfiou g cru qu'elle allait jamais finir lol mais bon là g deux semaines de vacances donc je vai essayer de mettre un chapitre par jour sur le net mais je ne vous promet rien pasqe faut aussi que j'écrive mon autre fic _Une haine qui te ressemble _donc ce sera peut-être qu'un jour sur deux comme ça j'alternerais entre les deux fics. Sinon je voulais vous dire que des fois tout au long de la fic je vous dirais que ce serait pas pal de la lire avec telle musique heu c pa obligé mais c juste je trouverai que ça donne bien. Voilà c tout je crois je vais vous laisser enfin lire pasqe là c plus une note de l'auteur c un roman mdr aller bonne lecture à tous...

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Drago voulait aller vers lui, il voulait aller l'aider à se relever, lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, que tout irait bien. Mais il ne bougea pas. Non, rien n'irait bien pour le petit Potter. Par contre, il pouvait l'aider. Et il savait comment. Il le ferait.

**Chapitre V : **Je serais ton espion

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne bougea pas de son lit. Il avait un de ces maux de tête qui vous empêche de faire le moindre mouvement sous peine de s'évanouir. Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et n'avait même pas paru s'inquiéter de son état. Il s'était préparé et était sorti du dortoir. Seamus était pourtant aller cherché Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre les autres à la Grande Salle.

Harry avait trop chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il s'aperçu à peine que l'infirmière était entrée dans la chambre. Les paupières fermées, crispées, il tentait de ne pas laisser entrer la lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il sentit sont corps voltiger dans les airs : Madame Pomfresh devait être en train de le transporter à l'infirmerie. Son corps se posa à nouveau sur un lit et Harry tomba dans un sombre coma.

Il se retrouva dans une pièce plongée dans une semi obscurité. Des murmures se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui. Les murs étaient couverts de lourdes tentures aux couleurs morbides, un tapis rouge foncé s'étalait sur toute la surface de la pièce, jusque sous des meubles de bois massif. La salle avait un goût de Moyen-Age et Harry sentait comme une odeur de moisissure. Les murmures se firent de plus en plus forts en même temps que des ombres apparurent qui devinrent des corps en cercle autour de deux hommes.

Harry s'approcha. Les deux hommes, il lui semblait les connaître. Le premier était grand, paraissant même immense, d'une finesse féminine, le visage caché sous une large capuche qui lui retombait sur le visage, ne laissant voir qu'un menton pointu couvert de cicatrices qui faisait deviner un visage maigre et dur, violent, vicieux. C'était Voldemort. Mais Harry ne paraissait pas plus effrayé que ça. Sans en connaître la raison il savait que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il assistait juste à une scène tout en y étant extérieur.

Il s'intéressa alors au deuxième individu. Il le connaissait aussi, il en était persuadé mais bien qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'il le voyait parfaitement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver où il l'avait déjà vu. Il avait la manche relevée et il tendait son bras gauche à Voldemort. Celui-ci s'en approchait dangereusement et le pris dans ses longues mains aux doigts squelettiques. Avant même qu'Harry ne pu intervenir le mage noir avait déposé sauvagement ses lèvres sur le haut du bras tendu. Le poing de l'autre se crispa comme sous une trop grande douleur intériorisée.

Voldemort restait comme accrocher à la chair qui s'offrait à lui. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau et de fines gouttes de sang roulèrent pour atterrirent sur le tapis, se voyant à peine sur le rouge sombre. La pression était palpable dans cette lugubre pièce. Harry voulait se jeter sur le couple étrange que formait les deux homes mais ses jambes refusaient un quelconque mouvement. Les lèvres sur le haut du bras étaient brutales.

Harry sentit des larmes lui brûler les joues. Il ne fallait pas que cet homme reste se laisse faire ainsi. Il cria, hurla de toute ses force, se débattant avec son corps pour bouge enfin, qu'il lui obéisse. Les larmes laissaient des brûlures et bientôt tout son corps le brûla tandis qu'il continuait à crier. Il ne fallait pas ! Il ne fallait pas que cet homme se fasse empoisonné le sang par le mal qu'incarnait le mage noir.

Il était dans cet état lorsque les lèvres s'écartèrent et les longues mains d'une force effrayante bousculèrent le jeune homme qui tomba à terre. C'est alors que Harry arrêta de crier à Voldemort d'arrêter. Sur l'épaule, une tâche noire semblait froisser l'innocence de la douce peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle était là, indélébile, la marque.

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il se sentait faible. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Madame Pomfresh sautât de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, près du lit.

- Ca va mieux ??? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai bien cru que tu ne nous reviendrais plus.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la forte femme s'affairait autour de lui, lui remettant les couvertures, lui administrant toutes sortes de potions… Harry se laissa faire, le visage humide encore de larmes. Ses yeux le brûlaient et l'infirmière lui donnait le tournis. Il avait du être dans un sale état pour qu'elle lui dise de telles choses. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

- Depuis comb… Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

- Depuis ce matin. Il est 23 heure. Mais tu étais tellement affaibli, agité aussi. Toutes les potions du professeur Rogue n'y ont rien pu, tu ne te réveillais pas et ton état ne s'améliorait pas.

L'infirmière s'arrêta de bouger partout et regarda Harry avec douceur.

- Et voilà que tu te réveilles au bout de quelques heures… Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de soucis, mon garçon.

Et puis elle repris cet air affairé.

- Bien. Je vais devoir te laisser seul un instant. Il faut que j'aille prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de ton réveil… inattendu.

Elle sortit alors en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme. Harry se retrouva seul. Il avait rêvé la scène macabre à laquelle il venait d'assister. Et pourtant… Elle avait semblé si réelle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait plongé dans ce sommeil prolongé. Mais il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux malgré la raideur de tous ses membres.

Il regarda le plafond blanc qui s'étendait au dessus de lui. Sa respiration devenait plus régulière. C'est alors qu'il entendit une autre respiration, légère. Il tourna la tête vers le bruit et poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Malfoy, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, allongé sur un lit, le visage pâle et crispé ? Son visage était légèrement tourné vers le côté, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds reposant sur sa joue. Harry regarda la poitrine du garçon qui l'avait écouté parler une nuit entière sans l'interrompre. Il avait l'air de souffrir… Mais de quoi ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était là ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Malfoy ? Il n'était jamais allé à l'infirmerie pour soigner quelque chose de plus grave qu'un nez cassé.

Mais là, c'était plus grave. Beaucoup plus grave. Le blond était trop pâle. Une impression de fragilité se dégageait de tout son être. Harry voyait pour la première fois Drago en position de faiblesse. Ca lui paraissait étrange de voir ainsi son pire ennemi devenir… un être. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme une personne avec qui il pourrait discuter, une personne qui aurait des sentiments, des problèmes aussi peut-être. Et voilà qu'on lui jetait à la face ce tableau d'un garçon qui dormait, qui sans doute faisait des cauchemars.

Harry regardait encore Drago lorsque celui-ci bougea légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deux yeux de la couleur des orages se fixèrent aux yeux émeraude. Drago se doutait bien qu'il atterrirait à l'infirmerie mais il ne pensait certainement pas avoir Harry face à lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il ne pu soutenir le regard du brun et pour la première fois il détourna les yeux face à quelqu'un de Poudlard. Harry n'en revenait pas. Malfoy qui détourne les yeux… Il retourna à sa contemplation du plafond.

- Où est Pomfresh ?

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Drago. La voix était légèrement cassée et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ça lui allait bien.

- Elle est partie chercher Dumbledore.

Drago admirait le plafond tout comme le faisait Harry le faisait quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne parla plus et lorsque Dumbledore et Pomfresh vinrent s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous les deux bien il insista pour qu'ils le laissent sortir et aller dormir dans son dortoir. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait capable d'y aller seul. Comme s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Mais oui il reviendrait voir Madame Pomfresh au moindre problème. Bien, maintenant il pouvait peut-être y aller, non ?

- Attends, Drago. Harry aussi peut sortir. Il a l'air d'aller à nouveau parfaitement bien. Vous pourrez faire la moitié du chemin ensemble comme ça.

- Bien, professeur.

Le directeur fut surpris de la réponse de Drago. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse de tout son être et lui-même était prêt à accepter qu'il ne fasse pas le chemin ensemble. Il proposait comme il avait toujours proposé mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive. Loin de là. Mais bon. Il haussa les épaules : le jeune homme était fatigué et c'est sans doute pour éviter tout affront qu'il avait accepté. Une fois sortit de l'infirmerie, il s'empresserait certainement de laisser Harry derrière lui et de rentrer seul jusqu'à son dortoir.

Pourtant, si Drago attendit qu'Harry soit prêt et sortit de l'infirmerie en sa compagnie, il fit aussi le chemin à ses côtés, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Dumbledore. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé mais, lorsque vint le moment où leurs chemins auraient du se séparer, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux d'un pas calme vers le haut de la tour.

- Décidément, tu ne me laissera pas tranquille, fit Drago sans même daigner se retourner vers Harry. A croire que je suis destiné à devoir te supporter jusqu'à ma mort.

- …

Drago poussa un soupir et monta les escaliers qui se terminaient par la lourde porte. Devait-il le lui dire ? Après tout, cela concernait le brun autant que lui. Oui, il le lui dirait. Il devait savoir.

Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors et respirèrent l'air frais de la nuit. Il ne faisait pas froid cette nuit. Le ciel était dégagé. Drago alla s'asseoir sur un rebord et regarda Harry. Celui-ci admirait le paysage qui l'étonnait un peu plus chaque nuit qu'il venait passer ici. La lune, pleine, éclairait la forêt interdite de sa lumière argentée. Les étoiles étaient telles des lucioles, gardiennes d'un magnifique secret. Il ne faisait pas sombre et le parc prenait une jolie teinte, la brise faisant doucement onduler l'herbe, les fleurs qui se trouvaient à côté de la serre.

- Potter ?

Harry se tourna vers Drago, étonné de cette intervention.

- Oui ?

- Comptes-tu combattre Voldemort ? demanda le blond, toujours assis sur le rebord de la tour, lançant un regard inquisitif.

- Je…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, prit de court. Il baissa la tête.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai que ça à faire. Je suis née pour le duel ultime, non ?

- Non. A toi de choisir. On a toujours le choix, Potter. Toujours.

- …

- Dois-je répéter ma question où vas-tu enfin daigner me répondre ? fit Drago, exaspéré.

- Oui…

- Bien. Alors je serais ton espion.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Harry était interloqué. Que venait-il de dire ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas.

Drago gardait son visage fermé braqué sur Harry. Il était vraiment trop con ce mec. IL ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui disait. Il eu un sourire. Bien sûr que non il n'était pas totalement idiot mais il était perdu. Et cela pouvait à la limite se comprendre si l'on tenait compte que Drago était son pire ennemi, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour on lui ferait une telle proposition puisque Dumbledore devait certainement s'occuper de ces choses là d'habitude, et enfin, dernier détail important, qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde de la guerre.

- Je serais ton espion auprès de Voldemort.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Et bien à demain pour le nouveau chapitre et surtout si vous avez le temps laissez moi une review (le petit cadre en bas à gauche pour ceux qui savent pas n'est-ce pas yakira ? lol ) c'est hyper encourageant et en plus c'est agréable de savoir ce que les gens pensent… même si c'est pas des remarques gentilles lol.

Au fait, un message perso : pour ceux qui connaissent pas vous devriez tenter d'écouter le morceau de Era 'Don't you forget'. Je donnerais les paroles pour ceux qui veulent. Vraiment ça vaut le coup. Vega164 sera d'accord avec moi

Voilà. Bisous à tous !


	6. chapitre 6: Tu fais des ravages!

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**lice-chan : **merciii ta review m'a fait trop plaisir tkt elle est arrivée juste après que je l'ai posté donc tout va bien j'espère que ça va remarcher pasqe c chiant là j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent

**onarluca :** mouai y bug leur truc ba sinon je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t plu bonne lecture a

**vega264 : **naaaaaan ve pas que tu parte une semaine, ve pas que tu ailles à tes exams, ve pas, ve pas, ve pas !!! Bon, je te souhaites quand bonne chance, surtout pour l'économie lol bisous

**Hannange : **j'aimerai te demander un service : si tu trouves que Ron doit encore plus souffrir que ce que g fais dans ce chapitre dis le moi stp merci donc à part ça merci d'avoir laissé une review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture

**fushicho :** Mum's sick. She says she can't get up. I know my brother's getting hungry. I must go to the village to ask for some feed. Would you help me?

Sure, Corney, I'll help you.

I'll always be good when you with me.

You're ma friend, Corney.

Are you always gonna be there when grow up?

Cross my heart.

Don't you forget about me?

Don't you forget about me?

We were soft and young

In a world of innocence.

Don't you forget about me?

Don't you forget our dreams?

Now you've gone away

Only emptiness remains.

Merci bocou pour ta review

**yakira: **merci c cool v enfin pouvoir t'envoyer d mail à toi toute seule lol. Quant à mon autre fic _Une haine qui te ressemble_, elle était page 2 c pour ça mais je l'ai mise à jour donc tu devrai la voir maintenant. Kiss

**Fin du chapitre précédent :** - Je serais ton espion auprès de Voldemort.

**Chapitre VI : Tu fais des ravages !**

_Si vous pouviez lire le passage suivant en écoutant 'telle est ma prière' (ou toute autre chanson si vous ne l'avez pas) de Kyo…_

Drago voulait se taper la tête contre les murs. Il n'aurait jamais du lui proposer ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de vouloir aider ce… enfin ce… de vouloir aider Potter ? Mais il lui fallait l'aider. Harry dévisageait Drago, sans même s'en apercevoir, et celui-ci fut gêné. Le brun paraissait si fragile. Oh, bien sûr, il était grand, musclé et surtout il était puissant. Pourtant...

Harry se redressa soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

- C'était toi !!! J'en suis sûr ! C'était toi que j'ai vu dans mon sommeil, auprès de Voldemort. Tu t'es fait… apposer la marque, finit-il dans un souffle.

Si Drago était étonné d'entendre que Harry l'avait vu dans son rêve comateux, il n'en montra rien. Pourtant, il se sentit soudain gêné. Ca l'embêtait qu'il ait assisté à la scène. Et apparemment, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu as tout vu ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui. Je… J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Bien… En effet, j'y suis allé juste après les cours. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas laissé tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas accepté.

Drago sauta à terre et posa ses mains sur le rebord, faisant ainsi face à la forêt interdite.

- Si tu veux pouvoir combattre l'un des plus puissants sorciers que cette terre n'ai jamais porté, fit Drago sans se retourner, il va te falloir des informations sur lui, sur ses plans… Non, Potter. Ne dit pas que Rogue pouvait bien se charger de faire le sale boulot pour Dumbledore. Il va falloir te mettre dans la tête que Dumbledore t'empêchera de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre ta vie en danger et si tu lui en parlais, tu pourrais dire adieu à ton combat. Quant à Rogue, il faudra compter sans lui désormais. Il ne désobéira jamais à son mentor, notre directeur. Il ne reste donc plus que toi… et moi.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Malfoy ? chuchota une voix à côté du blond.

Drago se retint de sursauter. Harry avait marché vers lui pendant son long discours et il se trouvait juste à côté de lui, se reposant sur le rebord. Drago tourna son visage vers lui.

- Tu ne réussira pas seul. Pour moi, ça me suffit comme raison, et ça devrait également te suffire.

Harry se tourna vers le parc.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une réponse, mais…

Et il regarda à nouveau Drago.

- … mais ça me suffit.

Drago poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Comment lui aurait-il expliqué quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas ?

- Alors ? Ca t'intéresse ?

Harry se figea. Si ça l'intéressait ? Malfoy lui laissait le choix finalement. Le brun venait de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait parfaitement refuser. Ce n'était pas un acte qu'on lui imposait, comme il en avait toujours été avant, mais un choix qu'on lui laissait, un choix où les deux réponses pouvaient être possibles. C'était un choix, tout simplement.

- Un choix… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Mais Drago avait parfaitement entendu. Ca ne devait pas lui être souvent arrivé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Harry semblait réfléchir, les sourcils légèrement froncés, un pli discret an coin de la bouche, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Drago attendit. Tout allait se jouer lorsque le brun remuerait les lèvres pour donner sa réponse.

Harry se retourna alors et s'assit sur le rebord en pierre. Drago du lever les yeux pour le regarder. Tout allait-il se jouer maintenant ? Oui, tout. Sa vie, celle du survivant, et tant d'autres choses encore. Il deviendrait espion ou mourrait sous un sort impardonnable lancé par le seigneur des ténèbres. Parce que si Potter refusait aujourd'hui, Drago avait décidé qu'il irait voir le mage noir dès le lendemain soir pour lui dire qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il refusait de le servir.

Son père lui avait appris à ne pas se soumettre devant les hommes. Et bien, il allait appliquer à la lettre ce principe et refuser de faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Ne jamais se soumettre, ne jamais aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Très bien, il allait combattre aux côtés de ceux qu'il aurait choisit.

Harry se mit debout sur le muret et fit face à la lune, ronde et brillante au-dessus de la terre endormie. Il allait donner sa réponse, Drago le savait et agrippa légèrement la pierre de peur que le tremblement de ses mains ne se voie.

« Alors, petit Potter. Qu'as-tu décidé ? Quel destin t'es-tu choisit ? … Quel destin m'as-tu choisit ? »

- Malfoy. Tu sera espion pour mon compte. Et Voldemort mourra… pour de bon.

Drago se détourna sans ciller et s'avança vers la grosse porte. Mais il se ravisa un instant et se retourna. Harry était descendu du rebord de la tour et Drago le vit debout, droit, majestueux dans son choix. Il plissait les paupières, semblant sceptique. Le blond mit les mains dans ses poches et se tint dans une position désinvolte.

- Ca fait vraiment mal ?

- De quoi ? répondit-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

- La marque, fit Harry en désignant du menton le bras gauche du blond.

- Oui.

Harry avait décidé. Il savait qu'il avait arrêté le sort du blond. Ils se regardèrent un instant et le blond repartit en direction des escaliers. Il descendit les marches et retourna tranquillement à son dortoir, gardant les mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les laisser trembler. Il ne se doutait pas que Harry, resté seul au haut de la tour, avait chuchoté :

- Merci.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, Drago s'allongea sur son lit, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les élèves endormis. En posant la question à Harry, il avait scellé son destin. Mais il avait également scellé celui du brun et il se demandait s'il en avait vraiment le droit. Il esquissa un sourire vicieux dans la pénombre.

« A nous deux, Voldemort. »

Le lendemain, Drago et Harry arrivèrent les premiers à la Grand Salle. Aucun des deux n'avait dormi. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, chacun à une grande table, celle de leur maison respective. Parfois, leurs regards se rencontraient. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage du prince des serpentards et celui du brun, s'il n'était pas aussi froid, n'en était pas moins inquiétant. La détermination explosait de tout son être; elle parcourait chaque molécule de son corps.

Les professeurs arrivèrent alors, les uns après les autres, tandis que les élèves entraient par la grande porte en bois sculpté, au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Ron et Hermione s'assirent alors en face de Harry.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier, Harry. Je suis rassurée. Quand Ron m'as dit que tu était malade, j'ai tenté d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais Madame Pomfresh a refusé de me laisser entrer.

Harry lui sourit.

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, Hermione. Merci. J'avais juste un mal de tête, un peu plus mal que tête d'ailleurs. Mais c'est fini. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné des potions et m'as remis sur pieds.

Ron avait gardé la tête dans son assiette durant tout l'échange.

- Hum… Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Tu devrais te retourner, fit-elle, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry fit ce que son amie lui avait dit et aperçu un groupe assez conséquent de filles, plantées devant la porte. Elles lui jetaient des regards éloquents tout en gloussant. Harry n'y prit pas garde et retourna à son déjeuner.

Il partit ensuite assez rapidement à son premier cours, ne supportant plus cette espèce de tension qui régnait entre les trois amis. Hermione regardait Ron à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui fasse une remarque désobligeante. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Ron ne parla pas, toujours plongé dans des réflexions qui devaient porter sur sa nourriture, pensa Harry en le voyant regarder fixement un morceau de bacon.

Mais arrivé devant la porte de la Grande Salle, le troupeau de filles se rua vers lui. Harry ne su pas quoi faire, bousculé, appelé. Elles voulaient toutes passer devant les autres et se rapprocher le plus prêt possible de lui. Les élèves s'écartèrent soudain et une voix traînante se fit entendre derrière lui. Ils laissèrent tous de l'espace aux deux ennemis.

- Et bien, Potter. Tu as l'air d'avoir du succès auprès de tes cavalières potentielles au bal de samedi.

Le bal ? Ah, mais oui. Il l'avait complètement oublié. En effet, toutes ces filles tentaient de lui demander s'il ne voulait pas y aller avec elles. Pourtant, Drago avait fait de la place en arrivant et Harry en profita pour sortir du cercle de femelles surexcitées. En passant à côté du blond il lui jeta un imperceptible regard de reconnaissance : Malfoy ne l'avait sans doute pas fait exprès, mais il lui avait permis de s'échapper de ces furies et il le remerciait intérieurement pour ça.

Un regard imperceptible, oui. Mais pas pour tout le monde. Drago l'avait vu, ce regard qui lui était destiné, et son estomac se serra. Un visage de glace mais le sang bouillonnant, il attendit un peu, laissant à Harry le temps de sortir de la Grande Salle, et sortit à son tour, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Et voilà… Il venait de faire sa première bonne action en 17 ans d'existence. Les deux lacs émeraude s'étaient fixés dans son esprit et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui avait montré de la gratitude. Pourtant, Drago savait que son état n'était pas proportionné avec la situation. Qu'on lui montre de la gratitude et qu'il en soit un peu bouleversé passait. Mais justement, Potter l'avait regardé, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans les siens, et il en avait été très bouleversé.

Les cours se passèrent bien jusqu'à celui de potion, en fin d'après-midi. Ron, toujours suivit par Hermione, se dirigea vers Harry, alors que les élèves attendaient que le professeur Rogue veuille bien ouvrir sa porte pour les laisser entrer dans la salle de classe.

- Alors ? Tu fais des ravages !!!

Harry sourit. Peut-être Ron avait-il eu juste un passage un peu difficile après tout. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir recommencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme avant…

- D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonne pas. Partout où tu vas tu fais des ravages.

Mais le ton avait changé, il était devenu acerbe, ironique. Il ne parait plus de ravages auprès des filles. L'allusion à ses rapports avec Voldemort était évidente. Harry le comprit et il n'était pas le seul. Derrière, les serpentards ricanaient, certains même explosaient de rire. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui. Les regards étaient choqués ou cruels, selon la maison auxquels ils appartenaient.

C'est alors qu'Harry tomba sur un regard d'acier. Il s'y accrocha un dixième de seconde, pas assez pour que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive mais suffisamment pour y voir une flamme danser, redoutable. Une flamme qui le poussait à se retourner vers Ron et…

Il fit face à Ron et le frappa rageusement au visage avec une telle puissance que le rouquin tomba à la renverse, sous le cri d'Hermione. Mais Weasley se releva dans un mouvement colérique et se jeta à nouveau sur le brun qui fit exactement le même geste, envoyant Ron tomber à un mètre de lui. « Finalement, Ron avait raison : je fais des ravages partout où je vais », pensât ironiquement Harry. Le garçon, rouge, vexé, se mit à l'insulter tandis que Harry le regardait méchamment mais sans pour autant sourciller lorsque sans ancien ami lui envoya à la figure qu'il n'était pas digne du respect qu'on lui portait et qu'il n'était qu'un sale orphelin, pleurnichard…

Soudain, le mépris s'afficha clairement sur le visage de Harry.

- Weasley, fit-il froidement, ferme là plutôt que de dire des conneries.

Et puis il se détourna avec un désintérêt plus qu'évident. La porte de la classe venait de s'ouvrir et Harry entra dans la salle, passant devant Rogue qui ricana lorsqu'il comprit la situation. Les élèves rentrèrent les uns après les autres dans la salle du sadique Professeur Rogue. Mais au moment de rentrer à son tour, Ron s'écroula de tout son poids sur le malveillant Professeur Rogue et se retrouva dans ses bras. Et comme le sadique et malveillant Professeur Rogue était en plus de ça un tortionnaire, il enleva 200 points aux griffondors et donna une heure de colle par soir à Ron jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était assis à côté d'Harry, comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps, depuis ce fameux soir où une ombre avait prit la main du brun pour l'obliger à fuir. Celui-ci regarda furtivement le prince des serpentards et aperçu un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres lorsque Rogue, qui trouvait que finalement sa punition n'était pas assez lourde, donna en plus au coupable des devoirs sur le respect, l'obéissance et comment devenir intelligent à un Ron Weasley rouge de honte. Même les griffondors riaient.

Le survivant comprit alors que la chute accidentelle de Ron n'était pas aussi accidentelle que ça. Un tranquille sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. La cruauté allait si bien à Malfoy…

Voilàààààààààà !!! Bon ba c vrai que les lecteurs doivent en avoir marre que les auteurs disent toujours : « Des review ! Des reviews ! » Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en mettre mais je tiens à dire que si les auteurs sont aussi pesant avec ça (me critique toute seule mdr) c que ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir. J'avoue, c'est un peu narcissique… lol. Le prochain chapitre jeudi. Bisous à tous !


	7. chapitre 7: Le meilleur des espions

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**mifibou : **merci pour ta review je suis contente que tu aimes lire ma fic quant à Weasley je crois qu'on pense la même chose lol j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas et que tu appréciera autant ce chapitre que les précédents.

**lice-chan :** mdr toi au moins t'es enthousiaste, c'est le moins qu'on puise dire. Franchement t'imagine pas à quel point ta review ma fait plaisir. Je te remercie beaucoup. Eh oui t'as deviné c'est le début de l'amour pour Drago et Harry. Et quel début !!! mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te rendra aussi enthousiaste !!! A la prochaine…

**fushicho : **De rien pour les paroles dis le moi si tu as trouvé la chanson et dis moi ce que t'en penses moi je l'adore. Ba sinon je vais te dire un truc perso rien que pour toi : franchement je crois qu'il ne faut pas se rabaisser parce que c'est comme ça qu'on donne des occasions aux autres de nous rabaisser vraiment. Voilà !!! lol Bon sinon moins perso merc de m'encourager à chaque chapitre c'est super. A plus

**onarluca : **désolé on est vendredi et je met le nouveau chapitre que maintenant mais bon le temps est une fonction que l'on ne peut pas multiplier. Oulà faut que j'arrête moi mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira je te dis au prochain (enfin j'espère). A plus tard

**Marine Malefoy : **Ba si tu veux du Harry bad boy Potter tu devrais allez lire « Une haine qui te ressemble » mdr la pub que je me fais nan mais c'est pasqe il esp plus badboy dedans que dans cette fic. Jten veux pas du tout pour le chapitre 5 c'est des choses qui arrive. J'espère réellement que ce chapitre te plaira… A la prochaine

**hanna :** merci c'est super encourageant les review. Ba sinon je devrais peut-être plus me rapprocher du monde de tex avery et faire réellement tomber un piano sur la tite tête toute rouge de colère de Ron. Mais oui, c'est ça !!! Un piano sur la tête de Ron ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ??? mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira dis le moi si ça n'est pas le cas… et dis le moi aussi si c'est le cas lol A plus

**vert emeraude :** Merci pour tes review régulière ça fait plaisir et pis ça pousse à continuer. « on voit un peu que Harry perturbe Draco, c'est parfait ça! » : heu à mon avis à la fin du chapitre tu va pas être déçu du déplacement lol dis moi ce que t'en penses !!! Quant à la suite ba je met le chapitre 8 dimanche vers 17h. A bientôt…

**vega264 : **mouai… Ca va pour cette fois mdr tkt jten veux pas… Moi aussi je trouve ça bien que Ron s'en prenne plein la tête : fallait bien un bouc émissaire mdr. Et moi aussi je trouve que LA CRUAUTE VA BIEN A DRAGO !!! Voilàààà comme ça tout le monde est au courant mdr. Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le dernier et plus même. Bisous ma tite vega !

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà je vous offre un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Prochain chapitre : un pas de plus dans le combat contre le seigneur des ténèbres et… Non, je ne vous dit pas, vous verrez par vous-même lol ceux qui ont deviné vous dites rien hein mdr. Bon ba voilà je crois que je vais vous laisser lire. A plus tard…

**Fin du chapitre précédent :** Le survivant comprit alors que la chute accidentelle de Ron n'était pas aussi accidentelle que ça. Un tranquille sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. La cruauté allait si bien à Malfoy…

**Chapitre VII : Le meilleur des espions**

Ce soir là, Harry se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil devant le feu crépitant de la salle commune des griffondors. Il sentit une présence et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçu Hermione qui alla s'asseoir en face de lui, restant silencieuse quelques instants, tournées vers les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre ; elle semblait réfléchir, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle fit alors face au regard profond qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée.

- Ron est en colle avec le professeur Rogue.

- Je sais.

- Je… Il ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir.

- Pourquoi est-tu là alors ? demanda-t-il en s'adoucissant.

Il savait à quel point Hermione était amoureuse du rouquin et à quel point cela la déchirait. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour elle.

La jeune fille fut quelque peu désappointée : les yeux verts semblaient lire au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait la vague impression qu'ils transperçaient sa peau pour aller voir directement au fin fond de son cœur et de son âme.

- Hermione, l'interpella gentiment Harry, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Hein ?

- Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais venu me voir.

- Oh ! Heu, oui. Et bien, je voulais te donner quelque chose en fait, répondit-elle en fouillant maladroitement dans son sac.

Mais elle était mal à l'aise et elle ne trouvât pas ce qu'elle cherchait : d'un geste de timidité violente elle renversa le contenu du sac sur ses genoux. Elle prit deux feuilles sur le dessus du tas désordonné et remit toutes ses affaires pêle-mêle dans le sac. Elle tendit à Harry les feuilles recouvertes d'une écriture soignée.

- Tiens. C'est… hum. Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais je pensais que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Harry prit ce qu'elle lui offrait et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il parut sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours posés sur les noms qui s'alignaient.

- C'est une liste de livres qui portent sur toutes sortes de magies, de sorts, il y a des manuels de défense contre les forces du mal et plein d'autres encore…

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-il gravement en posant son regard sur la jeune fille qui se sentit rosir.

- Tu en auras besoin. Tu es puissant mais cela ne suffira pas. Et je ne pourrais pas être là pour t'entraîner, te conseiller, ajouta-t-elle, soudain gênée. Ecoutes, Harry, tu ne peux plus compter sur moi désormais. Mais je crois que tu t'en étais aperçu.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle le devança.

- Non, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. J'en suis désolée, crois-le bien. Gardes cette liste et intéresses y toi le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione se leva et commençait à s'éloigner mais elle se ravisa.

- Au fait, il y a des livres qui sont dans la réserve. J'ai réussis à obtenir un mot de Dumbledore pour me laisser y entrer, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche un bout de papier griffonné de la main du directeur. Il était à mon nom mais avec la magie on fait des merveilles, fit-elle avec un sourire encourageant et pourtant triste.

Elle le regarda et ajouta :

- J'ai fais cette liste parce que je crois que tu ne baissera pas les bras. Le destin reste le destin, qu'on le veuille ou non. Après, il y a ceux qui l'assument… et les autres. Bonne chance, Harry.

Cette fois-ci elle partit, sans un regard en arrière. Justement, Ron entrait dans la salle commune à cet instant et Harry se dépêcha de ranger les divers papiers que lui avait confié son amie afin d'éviter à celle-ci une crise du rouquin.

Le rouquin en question s'arrêta en voyant Harry le fixer mais il se retourna vivement vers les autres élèves de septième année. Harry regardait la scène et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Seamus et les autres se détourner du plus jeune frère Weasley en se montrant clairement hostile. Ron devint rouge de colère et envoya balader Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer par de douces paroles. C'était peine perdue. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir et tous entendirent la porte claquer brutalement.

Dean se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres que le survivant lui rendit. Il pensât que finalement le destin ne changeait jamais sa trajectoire toute tracée et qu'il roulait sur les obstacles qui tentaient de le faire dévier. Harry irait droit à son but et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher ; il comprit qu'il avait des alliés pour l'aider à repousser ces obstacles. L'espoir referait peut-être enfin surface en lui.

Vers minuit, Harry sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il était encore tremblant du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire et il avait décidé de s'habiller et de sortir faire un tour. Comme chaque nuit, ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Il hanta le château ainsi près d'une heure avant de se décider à monter au sommet de la tour.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lourde porte, il se surprit à être déçu de ne pas y voir Drago. La nuit était froide et la lueur de la lune n'arrivait pas à traverser les lourds nuages ténébreux qui flottaient tels des vaisseaux fantômes au-dessus de l'école. Malgré le vent glacial qui lui transperçait la peau, Harry resta quelques instants dans la pénombre de la nuit sans étoiles. La noirceur des cieux, le vent sifflant de toutes ses forces contre les parois du château, tout semblait annoncer un grave évènement.

Harry frissonna, les bras croisés sur son torse. Une tempête se préparait. Il entendit au loin un loup hurler à la mort ; le vent rapportait au brun sa voix plaintive, présage que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Harry ne tint plus et avec un dernier soupir il renonça à attendre. Il redescendit les escaliers. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur mais un léger courant d'air continuait à le faire frissonner.

Il se dit que le lendemain on était samedi et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour commencer à étudier les manuels que lui avait conseillé Hermione. Mais en attendant, il ne voulait pas retourner se coucher, la peur de revivre un enfer en rêve le faisant renoncer à tout espoir de sommeil réparateur.

Il partit donc à la découverte de recoins encore inexplorés du château. Il marchait dans le noir d'un pas las lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement devant lui. Une boule au creux de l'estomac, le jeune homme redoutait quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Mais peut-être avait-il simplement halluciné…

Il s'approcha tout de même et, la bouche sèche, les jambes raidies par l'appréhension, il reconnu Drago qui se tenait aux parois de pierres pour rester debout. Le blond releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Pourvu que ce ne soit que Rogue. Mais il su immédiatement que c'était Harry en voyant la silhouette fine et musclée se diriger vers lui.

Il ne voulait pas que Potter le voie dans cet état. Il pourrait changer d'avis et ne plus vouloir de lui comme espion. Drago avait besoin de faire ça, de jouer ce rôle. Il voulait pouvoir faire en sorte que Harry ait plus de chance de vaincre Voldemort. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte des mangemorts, il pourrait plus facilement le protéger. Le protéger…

Le brun vint silencieusement à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher. Drago frissonna sous l'étreinte. Il passa son bras sur les épaules musclés du sorcier pour s'y reposer. Il tenta de ricaner.

- Les dures réalités de la vie selon Voldemort, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi dans les couloirs humides et froids sans échanger aucune autre parole. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de préfet de Drago qui l'ouvrit d'une parole : « Final ». Drago se détacha à contre cœur des bras forts qui le soutenaient et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pendant que Harry entrait, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il y trouva les potions qui lui étaient nécessaires. Ca avait du bon d'être excellent en potion. Il sourit en se disant que Rogue avait du penser la même chose à son âge. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il se sentait presque parfaitement bien.

Harry s'était installé dans le canapé en l'attendant. Il tourna un visage grave vers le blond et lorsque celui-ci se fut assis à son tour sur le canapé il lui parla enfin.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago se détendit dans la douce chaleur de la chambre et regarda les braises incandescentes qui restaient vivantes dans la cheminée.

- Voldemort a voulu tenter une expérience.

- Ah ? fit simplement le brun, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Il se demandait si j'étais le meilleur de ses mangemorts.

- Et l'es-tu ?

Drago regarda franchement Harry dans les yeux.

- Je suis le meilleur espion que tu n'aurais jamais pu espérer.

- Hmm… Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire ?

Le prince des serpentards haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Combattre.

Drago fit attention de ne laisser échapper aucun sentiment de son visage fermer. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le survivant sache à quel point l'épreuve que lui avait infligé Voldemort avait été difficile.

Harry se sentait affreusement coupable mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière aujourd'hui. Il se leva à contrecœur, ne voulant pas imposer sa présence à Drago. Mais au moment où il se détournait, Drago se leva d'un mouvement vif et lui retint le poignet. Harry se retourna, surpris. Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Drago lâcha le poignet de Harry et sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps de réfléchir, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent furieusement dans un baiser passionné. Le blond passa sa langue sur les lèvres brûlantes du survivant qui les entrouvrit pour approfondir le baiser, un baiser avide, affamé, fougueux. Aucune autre partie de leurs corps que leurs lèvres ne se touchait et pourtant, ça leur faisait le même effet que s'ils avaient été enlacés, que s'ils s'étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre.

S'embrassant comme ils l'auraient fait si leur vie en dépendait, les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient même plus réfléchir, les poings serrés qui n'osaient passe poser sur la peau de l'autre. Pourtant, leurs langues ralentirent et se firent plus douces, leurs lèvres se caressant dans un effleurement tendre. La lenteur leur fit recouvrer leurs esprits et ils s'écartèrent vivement d'un même mouvement brusque.

Drago resta prit au piège du regard ardent, voilé de désir du jeune homme pour lequel il risquait sa vie, la lui offrant, confiant.

Instinctivement, Harry se retourna et sortit rapidement de la chambre avant même que Drago n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les longs couloirs et, sans qu'il ne voit le chemin parcourut, il se retrouva dans la salle commune des griffondors. Il ralentit l'allure et alla se blottir au fond d'un fauteuil près du feu, déjà ravivé par les elfes de maison à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Le désir qui avait brûlé en lui lorsque Drago l'avait retenu par le poignet s'évanouit peu à peu en lui et il ne lui resta plus qu'un grand vide. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Drago.

Le blond de son côté se tapait la tête contre les murs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ??? Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Harry était non seulement un homme mais il était tout simplement Harry Potter, le survivant. Et pourtant, il avait beau se remémorer la haine qu'il avait eue autrefois pour le brun, il n'arrivait pas à repousser l'envie de l'avoir là, à ses côtés ; il se traitait de tous les noms et voulait pouvoir prendre la main de son ancien ennemi dans la sienne ; il donna un coup de poing dans un mur et s'imaginait assis sur le canapé, devant le feu, son épaule collée contre celle du puissant sorcier ; il alla rageusement prendre une douche froide et alors que l'eau gelée lui fouettait la peau, il pensa qu'un jour il pourrait peut-être le prendre doucement dans ses bras et l'allonger délicatement sur un lit tiède.

Drago alla se coucher. Rien n'y faisait, il l'avait dans la peau.

Heu je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. J'espère juste que ça vous a plut. Laissez moi des review !!! mdr la fille accros. Et bien, le prochain chapitre arrivera très certainement dimanche vers 17h pour que les gens qui ont cours la semaine aient le temps de le lire. Bref je vous souhaite un très bon week-end à tous ! Et merci de lire cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir…


	8. chapitre 8: Drago

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**fushicho :** voilà le suite un peu en retard sur ce que j'avais prévu mais bon c comme ça. Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant que les précédents. Bye

**lice-chan :** Stop ! Dis surtout pas que t'es trop enthousiaste moi j'adore ton enthousiasme (clin d'œil) ben voilà la suite et pis quand t'aura lu ce chap dis toi que la suite viendra très bientôt ça t'aidera à tenir lol

**onarluca :** désolé pour avoir mis la suite en retard. Ba sinon franchement ça me fait plaisir que la fic te plaise toujours. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture…

**vert emeraude :** mdr ba si tu n'étais pas déçu du déplacement pour le dernier chap, celui-là ne devrait certaineùment pas te décevoir non plus, mais alors pas du tout(enfin j'espère)…

**vega264 :** tu m'a dis dans ta review que toi à la place de Harry tu serais resté et que Drago t'aurai fait tout plein de chose ba heu pas besoin de te le dire tu sais déjà ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre… lol. Bisous tite vega

**mifibou :** encore désolé de ne pas avoir été au rendez-vous dimanche. Ba pour Hermione je voulais que les gens l'aime bien et je trouve que la faire autant souffrir à côté de Harry montre les deux facettes de l'amour… en tout cas je suis ravi que tu appréci de me lire. Merci pour tes reviews je les aime beaucoup. Bonne lecture

**yakira :** tkt il va encore s'en prendre plein la tête ça y a pas de doute, tu sais comment je peux être quand j'aime pas quelqu'un ! J'espère que ce chap va te plaire également. Gros bisous

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolé. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel pont je suis déçu de ne pas avoir mis le chapitre dimanche mais ce que je vous raconter évoquera certainement quelques uns de vos propres expériences : je pianotait tranquillement, j'avais presque terminé mon chapitre, il était 16h environ. Et puis, paf ! Ma mère entre dans la pièce, et elle me sort un truc du genre : « Tu me laisses l'ordinateur stp. » Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ça n'était certes pas une question. Alors voilà que je lui laisse l'ordinateur. Et lorsque enfin elle a terminé, mon petit frère oh combien aimé (heu je lève mon panneau humour là mdr) me dit que j'ai eu l'ordinateur toute l'après-midi et que je dois le lui laisser. Et bien je n'avais rien à dire à ça et, la tête basse, les yeux emplis de déception, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour y ruminer ma rage contre le dernier de la famille. Voilà, mdr je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long. Bon heu autant que je vous prévienne tout de suite, ce chapitre va être un peu plus long que les autres parce que… ba vous verrez par vous-même lol

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Drago alla se coucher. Rien n'y faisait, il l'avait dans la peau.

**Chapitre VIII : « Drago… »**

Harry resta sur le canapé jusqu'au matin. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée et dégageait une chaleur qui entourait Harry de ses bras bienfaiteurs. Il était encore tôt et les élèves ne se lèveraient pas avant deux voire trois heures. Il se mit debout pourtant et alla prendre une douche sans faire de bruit.

Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à présent ? Mon Dieu, quand il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago… Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés jusque là ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait embrassé un homme ! Mais là n'était pas le pire. Il avait aimé ses parents et ils étaient morts pour lui ; il avait aimé son parrain et il était mort pour lui ; Malfoy était devenu mangemort pour pouvoir lui servir d'espion et voilà que… Que quoi ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Le mot aimer semblait prendre soudain une autre connotation. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Et bien, oui. Il l'appréciait.

Harry ouvrit brutalement le robinet d'eau froide. Non, non. Il l'appréciait, voilà tout. Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Et pourtant… L'initiative de leur baiser ne venait pas que de Malfoy. Ils s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre.

« Trop de pression, Harry. Ressaisis-toi. Tu ne peux pas ressentir une telle chose pour… C'est impossible. »

Harry enfila un jean troué et un pull, il alla prendre la liste que lui avait donné Hermione la veille et partit à la bibliothèque. Il y resta jusqu'au soir, perdant peu à peu la notion du temps. Il était plongé dans les livres, apprenant les mots qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux, des mots qui lui dévoilaient tout sur les sorts les plus puissants, ceux que des sorciers mythiques avaient jetés, d'autres que personne n'avait réussis à maîtriser, d'autres encore que personne n'avait tenté, datant de l'apparition de l'homme.

Harry se sentait bien, dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque. Le silence était parfois coupé par des murmures d'élèves qui s'entraidaient pour une dissertation de potion, des rires étouffés, des chuchotements de sixièmes années scandalisés par la quantité de travail qu'on leur donnait. Parfois, il se retrouvait seul, et puis d'autres élèves arrivaient, d'autres repartaient, encore et encore.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête du bouquin qu'il venait de terminer et qu'il referma dans un bruit sourd, il s'aperçu qu'il était déjà 21 heure. Il avait raté l'heure du dîner. Il poussa un soupir, la tête bourdonnant de formules quelconques, de diverses histoires de puissants sorciers.

Mais alors qu'il choisissait quelques livres à emprunter pour pouvoir les lire le soir même, il revit le visage de Drago prêt du sien, les yeux gris emplis de désir. Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser. Il avait réussis à en faire abstraction le temps qu'il avait passé à la bibliothèque en se focalisant sur ce qu'il lisait. Mais voilà. A présent, il n'avait plus rien qui puisse lui éviter de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé la nuit dernière.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et partit à la recherche de Dobby : l'elfe de maison lui trouverait sûrement quelque chose à manger. Et en effet, Dobby lui installa un bon repas sur la table des griffondors dans la Grande Salle que les elfes de maison de Poudlard se dépêchaient de nettoyer. Il mangea de bon appétit après avoir passé une journée sans rien avaler.

Dobby parlait à n'en pas finir et Harry le remerciait intérieurement de ne pas lui laisser le temps de penser à autre chose qu'aux potins du sous-sol de l'école. Ils riaient encore lorsque les elfes eurent terminé de nettoyer toute la Grande Salle et commençaient à pousser le jeune home dehors. Harry remercia chaudement Dobby et s'en alla, sous les dernières recommandations de sécurité de son minuscule ami.

Il rejoignit la salle commune de sa maison et reçu comme un choc en voyant tous les garçons attendre les filles pour aller au bal. C'était ce soir et il l'avait complètement oublié. C'était pour ça que les elfes de maison mettaient tant d'entrain à tout nettoyer le plus vite possible.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra. Il n'était pas habillé pour aller à un bal, avec son jean troué et son pull un peu moulant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il avait la mine fatiguée. Les griffondors sourirent, amusé qu'il ait résisté aux filles qui lui avaient sautées dessus toute la semaine durant.

- Et ben, alors ??? Tu ne vas pas au bal ?!?

- Non, Seamus. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

- Et c'est le plus beau d'entre nous qui dit ça ! s'exclama Dean. Avec toutes les demandes que tu as eu, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas de cavalière !?! Ou alors, c'est que vraiment tu es difficile. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, la femme parfaite n'existe pas.

Harry sourit.

- Je sais.

Il parut alors pensif.

- La femme parfaite n'existe pas…

Le silence qui s'installa alors fit revenir Harry sur terre. Il avait pensé à voix haute et il se giflat mentalement de ne pas réussir à se contenir. Mais Seamus comprit le malaise de son ami et fit dévier la conversation sur les femmes et leur tendance à toujours être en retard.

- C'est pour se faire désirer.

- C'est surtout parce qu'elle ne savent pas se presser !!!

- Avec tout ce qu'elle doive faire pour se préparer, c'est normal : se maquiller, se coiffer, passer une robe – et en les voyant dedans on se demande comment elles font pour réussir à les enfiler…

- Moi, je dis qu'elles n'ont aucune excuse !

Harry sourit et monta dans le dortoir. Si une de ces cavalières le voyait, elle risquerait d'ameuter toutes les autres et ensemble elles le traîneraient jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le brun aux yeux verts commençait à se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il leur faisait et s'en méfiait.

Il alla prendre une douche pour se délasser de la journée qu'il avait passé à étudier et se remit à lire un livre sur l'origine des sorts impardonnables.

Rapidement il entendit les élèves partir à la Grande Salle et il se retrouva bientôt tout à fait seul dans les appartements des griffondors. Au bout d'une heure, il s'aperçu qu'il lisait la même phrase depuis plus de dix minutes et décida de refermer son livre. Il eu un moment l'idée d'aller au sommet de la tour mais la tempête avait fait rage durant toute la journée et le vent devait soufflé ce soir encore. Il renonça donc.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce dortoir. Ni dans la salle commune d'ailleurs. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire un tour au bal. Non, il avait envie de faire autre chose, sans savoir quoi.

Il commença alors à s'agiter. Que pourrait-il bien faire ? Il fallait qu'il bouge.

Il fini donc par se lever et sortit de la salle commune. Il marcha quelques instants et il fut surpris de se retrouver devant la chambre de préfet de Drago.

Sans réfléchir, comme s'il n'était plus maître de son corps, il frappa à la porte qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Drago n'apparaisse dans l'embrasure. Il parut un instant surpris puis, sans une parole, ouvrit un peu plus la porte te le laissa rentrer. Harry s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et se retourna. Il détailla Drago qui refermait la porte : il était vêtu d'un baggy noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc moulant qui dévoilait toutes les formes de son torse. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci s'aperçu que les cheveux blonds cendrés n'étaient pas en aussi bon ordre que d'habitude et une mèche lui retombait devant les yeux. Son regard gris ressemblait aux nuages qui tournaient au milieu de la tempête qui faisait encore rage dehors.

Drago tentait de garder son calme et surtout d'arrêter ses mains de trembler. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Potter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir le chercher jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit le regard couleur d'océan le fixer, attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

Harry attendait que Drago fasse quelque chose, dise quelque chose. Mais rien ne venait et le silence lui sembla soudainement lourd. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, le blond s'approcha de lui. Il s'approcha même un peu trop au goût de Harry. Pourquoi restait-il aussi prêt de lui ? Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il rompt ce silence gênant. Harry baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir ceux qui le regardaient aussi profondément. Il décida de parler, de dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'es pas allé au bal de ce soir ?

Harry releva les yeux et vit le regard sceptique du blond.

- Toi non plus. Pourquoi ?

Harry se sentit gêné. Oui, lui non plus n'y était pas allé. Et il n'avait aucune raison valable. Qu'il n'ait pas voulu y aller était une chose, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait toujours assisté aux bals les années précédentes.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Et toi, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ?

Contrairement à Harry, Drago ne sembla pas du tout gêné de la question. Lui, il venait de comprendre pourquoi.

- Pour être là quand tu viendrais.

Drago caressa tendrement la joue de Harry. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il murmura alors, comme pour lui même.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je ressentirai quelque chose comme ça pour un mec. Et pour toi, en plus. Harry, j'ai donné ma vie pour partager la tienne.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il sentait la main du blond passer lentement sur sa joue et descendre jusqu'au menton, puis parcourir sa gorge pour enfin glisser le long de sa nuque. Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Merde ! Un mec ! Mais il fit pression sur la nuque du brun et approcha son visage de celui de Harry. Il ferma les yeux doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles, plus brûlantes que jamais, de celui à qui il avait offert sa vie.

Il sentit tout le corps de Harry frissonner sous sa main et son corps contre le sien, comme pour mieux sentir les vibrations que produisait son baiser sur son amant. Le brun passa ses mains le long de ses hanches et les fit glisser le long de son dos dans une caresse insoutenable. Drago approfondit son baiser, ce que Harry autorisa. Drago s'écarta légèrement tout en restant assez prêt du visage qui s'offrait à lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu es prêt à tout ça ?

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait alors être sûr qu'il était prêt…

- Non.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, tout en laissant à son visage triste sa belle virilité.

- Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. J'ai beau tenter de ne pas penser à toi, je ne peux pas enlever ton image de ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Drago ? Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé, fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le désespoir de l'un faisant mal à l'autre.

Harry fit glisser ses mains le long du torse et s'agrippa au tee-shirt blanc. Drago le dirigea doucement vers le grand lit couvert de soie noire et l'allongea lentement, comme pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il ne voulait pas que Harry ne soit effrayé et ne parte. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il parte. Plus maintenant.

Harry prit le bas du tee-shirt de Drago et le souleva. Le blond, qui avait passé une jambe de chaque côté du corps étendu sous lui, se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui et lui prit le tissu des mains. Il le retira et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le brun et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les caresses avides de Harry.

Harry sentait sous ses mains la peau brûlante et douce de Drago. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre jusque là sans jamais pouvoir toucher ce corps aujourd'hui dévoilé à lui ? Le blond lui enleva son pull et le débardeur noir qu'il avait dessous et les jeta au même endroit que son tee-shirt. Puis, il parcourut le torse du jeune homme de baisés ardents, laissant des brûlures sur sa peau tiède ? Harry haletait sous les lèvres douces et affamées de son amant. Il haletait sous les baisers de… Drago Malfoy…

Harry renversa le blond et se mit sur lui. Il tira sur le baggy et Drago souleva le bassin pour l'aider à le retirer mais Harry, sous ce mouvement, sentit une vague le submerger. Il regarda Drago qui rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il rougissait devant quelqu'un ; mais il avait lui aussi sentit son sang accélérer sa course en faisant ce geste sous le brun. Harry enleva rapidement le pantalon pour repousser la gêne qui les emplissait tous les deux.

Il se pencha alors doucement et embrassa tendrement Drago qui fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses du brun. Harry se releva et défit son jean sous le regard brûlant du blond qui suivant tous les mouvement de ses mains. Il se mit gauchement debout sur le lit et retira son jean. Mais il ne s'en sortait pas. Drago posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le calmer et termina ce que le brun avait commencé.

Puis il le rallongea et le regarda dans les yeux. Il voyait le désir dans les yeux vert émeraudes accompagné d'autre chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse. Mais ce n'était pas de la tendresse et Drago s'empêcha de se demander ce que c'était vraiment : ça ferait trop mal après s'il avait tort. Il eu un regard interrogateur pour le brun qui lui sourit doucement.

Il retira alors lentement le boxer du brun et le sien, laissant apparaître leur désir. Il l'embrassant et descendit ses lèvres le long de son torse, déposant de doux baisers sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta au bas du ventre de Harry qui gémissait et fit le chemin inverse avec sa langue, laissant une traînée brûlante sur sa peau. Il remonta son visage jusqu'à celui du brun, regardant les yeux émeraude à demi clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, un souffle haletant caressant ses propres lèvres.

- Drago… souffla Harry amoureusement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond redescendit alors et lécha doucement le sexe du brun, sentant les frissons parcourir tout le corps du jeune homme. Lui aussi tremblait, comme jamais il n'avait tremblé. Il referma sa bouche et entreprit de lents mouvements de va-et-vient ce qui fit gémir le survivant. Drago passait sa langue entre ses dents, brûlant le sexe dressé. Lorsqu'il sentit que Harry ne pourrait pas en supporter plus, il s'arrêta et se rallongea sur le corps musclé de son partenaire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire ça un jour ; et pourtant, ça lui paraissait si facile. Il embrassa fougueusement le brun pour le laisser se calmer.

Mais alors qu'il le sentit se détendre, il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : Harry le bascula à côté de lui et se mit à califourchon sur ce corps à la peau diaphane. Il parcourut la peau fragile de baisers enragés. Il faisait attention à ne pas le blesser : Drago semblait si fragile nu… Ses mains caressaient chaque partie de son corps, voulant connaître par cœur ce corps si chèrement offert.

Drago lui rendait caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Ses yeux gris l'imploraient et Harry l'embrassa pendant qu'il le préparait, le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'ils estimèrent le moment venu, Harry le pénétra doucement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de Drago. Une fois qu'il l'eu complètement pénétré, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, de fines larmes coulant sur le beau visage de Drago posé délicatement sur les draps de soie noire. Le brun entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient, lents d'abord, puis un peu plus vite.

Ils gémissaient tous deux, se murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils se regardaient, soupirant avec sensualité, les yeux mis clos mais toujours l'océan dans la tempête. Ils sentaient le plaisir grandir en eux à une vitesse fulgurante et ils crièrent au même moment tout leur amour, les paupières fortement fermés sur l'explosion qu'ils ressentirent au fond de leur corps, une explosion qui déferla dans leurs veines, semblant passer de l'un à l'autre par les endroits où leur peau se touchaient. Ils s'agrippèrent le plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient dans cet instant de jouissance partagée, tellement partagée.

Harry s'écroula sur Drago qui le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement, essuyant ses larmes sur la peau encore brûlante du désir qui l'avait submergé du brun. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras. Le blond tira les draps noirs sur eux et le laissa s'endormir, collé contre lui. Une douce chaleur émanait de leur corps. Drago fini par s'endormir lui aussi, gardant ses bras autour du corps du brun, protecteurs.

Heu j'espère que ça vous plut. J'ai déjà écris des trucs comme ça mais c'était que pour vega alors ça fait bizarre de le publier dite moi ce que vous en pensez tous pour que je sache comment c'était. Merci d'avance. Bon voilà alors je ne vais pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chap parce que avec ma mère on ne sait jamais. Bien alors je vous dis à la prochaine…


	9. chapitre 9: De la magie pour s'amuser

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** ba ça me fait super plaisir que tu penses ça parce que comme t'as lu presque tout ce que j'ai écrit tu parles en connaissance de cause et franchement je suis contente de m'être amélioré depuis… enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler lol. J'espère que j'en écrirais un autre qui sera encore mieux mdr l'homme est perfectible nan ? (clin d'œil) Bisous !!!

**lice-chan** franchement ça me fait trop plaisir tout ça !!! C'est sympa de me prévenir que tu lis les autres fics. Heu tu sais si tu fais des reviews comme ça ba moi v croire que t'aime ma fic mdr. Bon et bien franchement j'espère que ce chap te plaira – il est pas aussi bien que le précédent mais bon c'est normal l'autre il était… hum passons à autre chose veux-tu lol voilà tout ça juste pour dire que ta review m'a fait énormément (mais alors énormément de chez énormément) plaisir. Bye

**onarluca :** merciiii bocou pour ta review ça encourage que t'en mette une à chaque fois. Et voilà la suite, sur un plateau d'argent lol. A la prochaine !

**fushicho :** tu sais que j'imagine très bien la tête de ton père si tu te mettais à baver devant ton ordi ? mdr. Ba en tout cas jte promet d'essayer d'updoater tous les dimanches maintenant que je reprends las cours, promit. Voilà, voilà, merci encore pour ta review par contre cri pas oscour tu va déranger Harry et Drago lol. Allez bye

**Alexiel :** c'est trop bien un nouveau qui met une review !!! lol merci bocou c'est très encourageant tout ça ! Ba voilà jte dis à la prochaine Alex (au fait c fille ou gars ce Alex là ?)

**vert emeraude :** vive la pression là pasqe comme ta pas été déçu ni du chap 7 ni du 8 j'espère grave que le 9 nan plus te décevra pas merci d'être fidèle à la fic. A la semaine prochaine !!!

**Nienna-lo :** merci c sympa ba ouai c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire parce que bien que les autres fics sont vraiment super y en a pas beaucoup où Harry ET Drago pensent d'abord être hétéro. Alors voilà j'ai tenté ça. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait plaisir que de nouveaux lecteurs reviewent. Bien, bien jte dis à la semaine prochaine j'espère

**mifibou :** bon alors je pourrais te dire si ma fic se termine bien ou pas mais comme je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles réellement le savoir ba jte dis rien et toc lol Par contre, à partir de maintenant je ne mettrais en ligne que le dimanche mais bon tas dis que tu pouvais attendre une semaine donc tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pis je tiens à te dire que ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Bye

**Marine Malfoy :** ba heu merci quand même d'avoir mis une review c'est sympa j'espère que les chap t'ont plu et que celui là aussi te plaira. A la semaine prochaine !

**Jade : **c super de savoir que tu lis ma fic depuis le début, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu sera là pour la suite. Voilà, le prochain chap la semaine prochaine. Bye

**Note de l'auteur : **bien, bien, bien.Je crois que le chapitre précédent vous a plût et j'espère que les prochains vous plairont également. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Drago fini par s'endormir lui aussi, gardant ses bras autour du corps du brun, protecteurs.

**Chapitre IX : De la magie pour s'amuser**

Harry se réveilla dans les draps noirs enchevêtrés. Les bras autour d'un oreiller, il sortit lentement des abîmes d'un sommeil bienfaiteur. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les images de la veille revinrent au galop et avec, la sensation de se retrouver soudainement bien seul. Drago Malfoy, le prince des serpentards, l'avait prit dans ses bras, et pendant une nuit entière il n'avait pas eu peur. Une seule et unique nuit lui avait redonné espoir.

Pourtant, Harry savait que tout n'était pas fini uniquement parce que Drago l'avait embrassé, lui avait fait l'amour. Au contraire, tout allait commencer aujourd'hui. Il se sentait prêt à affronter son destin… Enfin.

Harry s'emmitoufla dans les draps et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit une douche qui le fit définitivement sortir des dernières vapeurs de son rêve. Il s'habilla avec les vêtements que lui avait ramassé Drago et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, devant le feu apaisant.

Il vit alors, posé sur une petite table juste à côté, une pile de livres avec un papier dessus. Il tendit la main pour prendre celui-ci lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était la liste d'Hermione. Il prit les livres et les regarda, un instant interloqué : ils faisaient tous partie de la liste. Il décida de continuer ce matin son apprentissage ; Drago devait certainement les avoir amené pour lui.

Harry passa plusieurs heures plongé dans les livres, sentant que tout ce qu'il lisait s'imprégnait dans son esprit, dans tout son corps, devenant partie de lui.

Il était prêt de 13 heure lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Drago entra dans la grande chambre et sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, réellement sourire. Ce n'était pas sarcastique ou ironique ou encore arrogant. Comment un simple sourire pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Le blond enleva sa robe de sorcier et la jeta négligemment dans un coin de la pièce (ba quoi les mecs savent pas ranger, c'est prouvé scientifiquement !!! désolé pour ceux qui me lisent, il y a peut-être des exceptions lol). Il paraissait gêné tout à coup ce qui surpris Harry plus encore. Un Malfoy gêné ? Et pourquoi pas l'apocalypse ? Le survivant se dit qu'après tout, l'apocalypse était réellement pour bientôt. Alors pourquoi serait-il si incroyable qu'un Malfoy soit gêné ?

Drago alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, en tentant de ne pas trop s'approcher.

- Tu n'as pas mangé, je suppose.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Sa voix lui rappelait les mots qu'il lui avait murmurés lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés sur les draps soyeux.

- Je… Non, en effet.

- Bien, fit Drago en ne l'interrogeant pas sur la soudaine teinte qu'avaient pris ses joues.

Il afficha un air sérieux et frappa dans ses mains. Un elfe de maison apparût aussitôt et Drago lui commanda d'apporter deux déjeuners. L'elfe de maison, gardant à chaque instant les yeux baissés, hocha la tête et disparût après avoir lâché un « oui, monsieur. » Harry ne dit rien ; il savait comment étaient éduqués les Malfoy.

- Tu as bien dormis ? demanda Drago.

Mais il voulut aussitôt se taper la tête contre les murs. Surtout, ne pas faire d'allusion à la nuit passée. Pourtant, comme aucune réponse ne venait, il regarda Harry. Celui-ci l'observait, les yeux soudain voilés.

« A quoi peux-tu bien pensé, petit Potter ? »

- Je tiens à te remercier. Je ne…

Comme il ne terminait pas sa phrase, Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais là si tu ne m'avais pas tendu la main, un soir, dans un sombre couloir.

Harry fixa ses yeux sur ceux du blond.

- Alors merci, sincèrement.

Drago ne pu supporter plus longtemps ce regard si limpide, si plein de reconnaissance, si tendre aussi. Il se leva, se mit face à Harry et se pencha doucement pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres offertes du brun, l'approfondissant tandis que Harry posait ses mains sur son torse. Les images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre refirent surface et leur baiser s'enflammait peu à peu lorsque Harry repoussa brutalement Drago qui du se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber. Son visage afficha clairement la surprise mais à ce moment l'elfe de maison apparut dans un bruit sourd et installa leur déjeuner sans un regard pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- C'est bon, vas-t-en, fit Drago d'un ton autoritaire.

L'elfe de maison ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Harry se leva alors et s'approcha de Drago. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue, luttant de tout son être pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Pourtant, celui-ci se colla à lui et commençait à lui enlever ses vêtements avec impatience, répondant à son baiser brûlant.

Drago le dirigea vers le lit et lui fit l'amour, ressentant à chaque instant quelque chose grandir en lui, quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu crier, quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu donner à Harry. Ils sentaient leurs souffles saccadés s'accélérer jusqu'à l'explosion finale qui les délivra tout les deux de cette soif qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt l'un de l'autre.

Ils restèrent enlacés près d'une heure avant de décider qu'ils avaient réellement faim. Drago effleura les lèvres de son amant dans un tendre baiser et ils se rhabillèrent et mangèrent de bon appétit. Durant le reste de la journée, Harry resta sur le canapé, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins, tandis que Drago faisait consciencieusement un devoir de potion, assis à son bureau. Le silence régna quelques heures dans la chambre, seuls le bruit des pages que l'on tournait et un grattement de plume sur un parchemin s'entendait dans la pièce exclue du monde réel.

Ils prirent à peine le temps de dîner qu'ils se remettaient déjà à leur travail respectif. Vers minuit, Drago releva les yeux de son devoir qu'il venait de terminer. Il s'aperçu alors que Harry était lové sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, la respiration lente et régulière. Le livre était tombé sur l'épais tapis ; il avait une main qui dépassait, comme un dernier geste fait pour retenir le manuel. Drago se leva silencieusement et s'approcha du jeune homme endormi aux traits finement dessinés. Il semblait alors si calme, si paisible. Il le souleva le plus doucement possible et le déposa sur le lit. Il recouvrit son corps des draps après l'avoir déshabillé. Il était beau, l'enfant de 17 ans reposant dans la soie noire.

Drago ne tarda pas à aller se coucher et lorsqu'il se mit sous les draps, Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras. Le blond, prince des serpentards, réputé pour son caractère froid et indifférent, eu un sourire heureux dans la pénombre de sa chambre, les bras autour du corps d'un garçon de son âge, nu à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla et s'aperçu que Drago prenait sa douche. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement embarrassé. Il n'avait pas de vêtements ici. Il attendit sous les draps que Drago sorte de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, habillé à la va-vite. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le blond frappa dans ses mains. L'elfe de maison apparut aussitôt, la tête baissée, dans la même attitude de soumission que la veille.

- Rapportes les vêtements de Harry ici.

- Oui, monsieur.

Et il disparut. Drago alla préparer ses affaires pour les cours de la journée, pensif. Harry ne dit rien, observant le moindre de ses gestes. Tout en lui rappelait au griffondor le corps du blond collé au sien dans leurs ébats. L'elfe réapparut au bout de quelques minutes avec une malle à ses côtés. Il resta ainsi, attendant d'être congié, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur déjeuner dans la chambre sans échanger un seul mot ni un seul regard. Ce n'est qu'au moment de sortir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la porte, les yeux dans les yeux, que Drago s'approcha du visage de Harry et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le brun frissonna sous la tendresse du baiser ; Drago s'était fait de plus en plus doux avec au fur et à mesure que les jours avaient passés.

Le blond éloigna son visage et passa un doigt sur la joue de son amant.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien que tous savent… hum, ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, fit Harry, un sourire en coin. Je ne pense pas non plus.

Ils se sourirent et allèrent en cours chacun de leur côté.

Harry s'ennuya ferme durant toute la journée. Heureusement, son dernier cours était potion et rien que le fait d'être assis à côté de Drago l'enchantait. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour se sentir bien avec lui.

Il vit Ron et Hermione s'asseoir côte à côte. Il observa un instant Ron laisser Hermione faire la potion à sa place puis se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci releva la tête de son chaudron quand il sentit le regard de son amant glisser sur lui. Il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Harry et vit Ron critiquer Hermione. Apparemment, il était en train de lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas assez vite. La jeune fille semblait bouillir de l'intérieur, la colère passant dans ses yeux, de la colère voilée par de l'amour.

Drago eu un sourire carnassier et fit un geste imperceptible avec ses doigts. Aussitôt, Ron prit discrètement un flacon de Manillusio et s'en renversa quelques gouttes sur la main. Il le reposa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et quelques secondes plus tard son visage se crispa de peur. Il poussa un cri en voyant sa main se tordre dans tous les sens. Mais lorsque Rogue lui demanda s'il n'avait pas bientôt fini sa comédie, sa main repris sa forme initiale.

- Mais… Mais… Elle se tordait, dit-il, apeuré encore, levant sa main pour que le professeur la voit bien.

Tous le regardaient comme le dernier des imbéciles, l'incompréhension se lisant dans leurs yeux. Rouge de honte, il redescendit sa main.

Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il tenta de s'intéresser à sa potion mais Drago le regardait, une moue victorieuse sur le visage. Au bout d'un moment, le survivant pris un faux air vexé et détournant les yeux, il les posa sur Ron qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, se mit à poussé un petit cri de coq. Rogue, fou de rage, le prévint que s'il n'arrêtait pas ses idioties, il le flanquerait à la porte sans hésiter. Le rouquin baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas tous ces visages moqueurs autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie ; mais il n'avait jamais été aussi honteux non plus.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Drago qui devint songeur et se tourna à son tour vers Ron qui gardait la tête baissée. Il serra les poings sous l'effort et son visage se fit soudain sérieux. Ron releva la tête et, les yeux vides, il se leva sous le regard noir de Rogue et son ordre de se rasseoir. Ron continuait à se diriger vers Harry et Drago. Il s'agenouilla alors au niveau du brun.

- Oh ! Harry, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. Tu es l'élu, celui qui vaincra. Harry, je me mets à tes pieds.

Tous les élèves furent abasourdis. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Drago avait parfois de ces idées.

- Tu es le plus beau.

Là tous les élèves explosèrent de rire. Ron était réellement ridicule avec son pathétique visage de quelqu'un qui se repent. Mais le silence se fit quand Ron continua en changeant de ton.

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je ressens. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te protéger à jamais, t'offrir ma vie. J'irai jusqu'en enfer si tu me le demandais. Je pris pour que ce soit ma main que tu cherchera dans la tourmente.

Les yeux baissés, regardant le sol, Harry buvait les paroles de Ron.

- Harry… Je t'aime.

Ce fut un silence total dans la salle. Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Ron ou de Harry. Mais tandis que le survivant gardait les yeux baissés et que le rouquin ne disait plus rien, ses yeux vides fixés sur Harry comme s'il ne le voyait pas, personne ne s'aperçu que Rogue s'était avancé jusqu'à Drago qui gardait les poings serrés par la concentration. Il lui posa discrètement la main sur l'épaule. Le prince des serpentards sursauta et Ron s'effondra à terre. Rogue demanda à ce que quelqu'un accompagne cet idiot de Weasley à l'infirmerie ; le cours était terminé.

Les élèves sortaient tous de la salle dans un bruit de voix et d'exclamations lorsque Rogue s'approcha de Drago.

-Ne refais jamais ça dans un de mes cours.

Pendant ce temps là, Parvati et Dean avaient pris Harry par le bras, tentant de le convaincre de venir avec eux à la salle commune des griffondors.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à faire ? Tu fera tes devoirs plus tard. Et puis, même si tu voulais travailler, il te faudra aller à la salle, ne me dis pas que tu veux travailler à la bibliothèque, je ne te croirais pas, fit Parvati.

- Non, non. Mais j'ai des choses à faire. Je vous assure…

Lavande se mit alors devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, et le regarda dans les yeux, provocante.

- Et bien, Harry, fit-elle d'une voix suave, tu ne veux pas passer de temps avec nous ? Tu n'aimes donc plus tes amis ?

Harry se sentit gêné. Il ne pouvait plus dire non ; ses amis se poseraient des questions. Pourtant, au moment de partir, Lavande faillit tomber en avant.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ??? s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

- Va te faire voir, Brown, répondit Drago sans aucune expression sur son beau visage fier.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

- Quel sale petit arrogant ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

Harry sourit dans le vague.

- Il a de quoi, murmura-t-il.

Personne n'entendit exactement ses paroles. Lavande se fit minaudante en se tourna vers lui.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit.

-Rien, rien. Bon, on y va, répondit le griffondor en souriant.

Le petit groupe de septième se dirigea vers leur salle commune, Lavande au bras prit de force de Harry.

Voilàààààààà. Hum je crois que je fais ça à chaque fois que j'ai terminé un chapitre. Bon, tout ça pour dire que je reprends la fac lundi donc pas de chapitre avant samedi prochain voir dimanche. Bye à tous !!!


	10. chapitre 10: Ne pas dire ça

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** Merciiiii très gentil ! Et heureusement que t'a à nouveau un ordi qui fonctionne c mieux lol bisous !

**onarluca :** ba apparemment le dernier chapitre t'a beaucoup plus et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Quant à Ron, moi aussi j'adore (et c'est un mot bien faible) quand il se fait humilier, je trouve ça bien fait (heu tu dois te demander pourquoi ce serait bien fait, ba en fait je sais pas c bien fait quand même voilà ! nan mais) mdr Merci de m'encourager. A la prochaine !

**fushicho :** ptdr g du relire le réponse que je t'avais mis au chap 9 pour comprendre ta review mdr merci pour les cours. Rolala j'espère que tu sera pas déçu des chapitres qui vont suivre… Bon ba voilà passes une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain !

**lice-chan :** ba heu en fait si t'aimes pas Ron je suis presque sûre que tu va adorer le dernier chapitre et pis t'a raison franchement on l'a pas choisit de pas l'aimer le Weasley c quand même pas de notre faute( et là je te fais un gros clin d'œil pas du tout discret). Bien, bien, bien, que dire d'autre si ce n'est que franchement tu me fais triper avec tes reviews, elles sont excellentes ! A la semaine prochaine ! Bye

**Alexiel :** oki comme ça je le saurais et je ne ferais pas de gaffe lol. Ba merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est hyper motivant de voir que des gens lisent ce qu'on écrit. Merci encore. Ba sinon, sache que si jamais quelque chose te plait à un moment donné dans la fic fais le moi savoir et pis merci encore pour les encouragements ! A la prochaine !

**ange de un cisme :** Bon alors commençons par le commencement : tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que ta review ma fait trop plaisir et que ba pour les 55 reviews c peutêtre parce que tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis mais bon laissons ça de côté. Alors en fait en ce qui concerne les perso ba j'aime trop blaise mais je le garde pour une future fic et de plus j'ai déjà des projets pour Ron et Hermione. Alors ensuite j'enchaîne les réponse mdr donc oui on verra le combat final, quant à Drago ba il est déjà pas pour Voldemort alors pas la peine qu'il sauve Harry comme ça mais par contre il l'aidera (jdi pas comment c déjà beaucoup ce que je te dis mdr) pour la magie qu'utilise Harry il fo encore que je réfléchisse ptdr ba oui je sais pa moi-même et enfin oui ! je publierais tous les week ! ba heu voilà c fini fiou tu m'en donne du boulot mdr bon ba à dimanche alors. Bye

**Cholera :** merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir une new revieweuse ! Merci beaucoup ! Et tu verra, le chapitre final v essayer de le faire super beau lol. A la prochaine et encore merci

**Marine Malfoy : **ba tu vois g bougé mdr voilà la suite ! Et pis j'espère que ce que fait Drago au début de ce chap te plaira autant que ce qu'il a afit à la fin du chap ! Merciiiiiii c encourageant tout ça. Bye

**vert emeraude :** bon alors pas sûr que tu appréci ce chap pasqe… (jte di pas tu verra par toi-même nan mais lol) mais bon je te promet de me rattraper au prochain ! Merci beaucoup de me laisser régulièrement une review c super sympa. A dimanche !

**Note de l'auteur : **Alors je tiens d'abord à vous dire que vraiment vos review me font super plaisir et que c hyper encourageant de les lire alors merci à tous. Ensuite, je tiens à décliner toute responsabilité quant aux larmes de certains lecteurs à la fin de ce chapitre et aux crises de nerf des autres. Il faut que vous sachiez que ce qu'il se passe à la fin est pour le bien de la fic merci de votre compréhension et surtout ranger vos couteaux vous en prit je tien à la vie moi ! Ba voilà bonne lecture à tous (dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur) mdr

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Le petit groupe de septième se dirigea vers leur salle commune, Lavande au bras prit de force de Harry.

**Chapitre X : Ne pas dire ça**

Harry passa la soirée avec ses amis. Il avait du mal à supporter le ton aguicheur que prenait Lavande Brown, ses œillades, ses allusions. Mais il s'amusa tout de même, content d'être de retour chez les griffondors. Il était vrai qu'il les avait mis de côté depuis quelques temps et fut heureux qu'ils ne lui en aient pas tenus rigueur.

Seamus s'amusa beaucoup de la situation que faisait supporter Lavande au « pauvre petit Harry, sexy malgré lui. » Seuls Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été de la fête, le rouquin s'étant trouvé le centre des moqueries de tous les élèves de sa maison après ce qu'il s'était passé en potion. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

Dean raconta qu'il avait vu Ron dans le dortoir avec Hermione, rageant contre le fait que Harry avait plus de popularité que la famille Weasley. Mais il prit un air grave lorsqu'il décrivit Hermione qui tentait de lui expliquer les raisons de cette situation. Parvati Patil avait même eu quelques sanglots dans la voix en racontant qu'elle avait surpris Ron mettre une gifle à la jeune fille amoureuse quelques jours plus tôt.

La conversation dévia sur les cours mais Harry restait soucieux : Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle et cela lui faisait mal de la voir se laisser dépérir pour l'individu qu'était Ron Weasley.

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla déjeuner avec ses amis, Lavande désespérément accrochée à son bras. Il avait beau lui avoir jeté un regard noir, elle avait rigolé, s'était collée un peu plus à lui et lui avait dit que le grand méchant Harry Potter ne lui faisait pas peur. Peutêtre aurait-elle du faire un peu plus attention…

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards mais Drago n'y était pas encore et il en ressentit comme un vide. Ce que lui avait avoué le blond la veille le suivait partout. Pouvait-il laisser faire ça ? En avait-il le droit ?

Il alla s'installer à la table des griffondors et remarqua, non sans ironie, que Lavande faisait plusieurs jalouses dans la salle. Il se retint de sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait Drago si toutes ces filles se mettaient à le draguer comme le faisait déjà Lavande. Peutêtre cela lui serait-il égal après tout, pensa-t-il alors en cherchant discrètement la jolie tête blonde dans la foule.

D'ailleurs, Lavande commençait à être vraiment lourde. Il était assis depuis quelques minutes seulement lorsqu'elle se leva, se mit derrière lui et…

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Drago tourna d'abord son regard vers les griffondors à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir tenir dans ses bras, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu enfin, se fut pour voir Brown debout devant lui lui prendre le visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser avec fougue. Il sentit son estomac se serrer de jalousie et de rage.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le couple, les yeux plissés, foudroyants, les poings serrés. Pourtant, Harry, d'abord étonné, fut rapide lorsqu'il comprit que Lavande posait ses sales lèvres sur sa bouche. Il se leva d'un bond en la repoussant avec force. Elle tomba en arrière dans un cri de surprise.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement : Drago était arrivé et avait posé son pied sur le bas de sa gorge. Ses yeux gris acier lançaient des éclairs et la colère pouvait parfaitement se lire sur son visage. Il arbora un regard arrogant et méprisant face à la jeune fille qui se trouvait sous son pied.

- C'est cette place là qui t'est attribuée, Brown, qui t'a toujours été attribuée. Ne l'oublies pas et restes y, fit-il avec une rage qui fit frissonner tous les élèves qui les entouraient.

Lavande le regarda, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, fit-elle d'une voix indignée et plaintive. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Drago posa ses yeux sur Harry qui souriait devant la scène. Il eu un sourire en coin et regarda à nouveau la lady.

- Je me prends pour ton supérieur, ma chère. N'essaye pas de te mettre au même niveau que les gens comme Potter ou moi. Tu ne nous arrives pas à la cheville.

Harry s'avança pour se mettre à côté de Drago. Celui-ci savait parfaitement que tous les sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle écoutaient avec attention, retenant leur souffle pour ne pas en perdre un seul mot.

- Et tu veux que je t'apprennes quelque chose, Brown ? fit-il en lui jetant un regard de dégoût. Un prince ne peut être intéressé par une petite mijaurée telle que toi. N'y pense même pas, tu te ferais du mal.

Il retira alors son pied et, du bout de sa chaussure, donna un léger coup méprisant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle sans adresser un regard à Harry. Celui-ci se pencha vers Lavande, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je suis bon prince, je vais tacher d'oublier ce que tu as fait.

Ses yeux émeraude se firent soudain graves.

- Mais ne recommence jamais, Lavande. Jamais.

Il se redressa et l'aida à se relever pour ensuite lui tourner le dos et partir à son tour. Il avait besoin de sentir le corps de Drago contre le sien, maintenant. Il le rejoignit dans un couloir et après avoir regardé derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les alentours, il posa vivement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago en un baiser furtif mais ô combien agréable pour le serpentard jaloux. Le blond regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, le ton légèrement implorant.

Harry reçu comme une décharge électrique. Drago tenait donc tant que ça à lui ? Il plissa les yeux.

- Si tu parles du geste de Lavande, tu devrais connaître la réponse.

Drago regarda soudain autour de lui et ne voyant personne il embrassa brusquement le brun avec passion, en un geste possessif. Durant quelques secondes, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent loin de Poudlard, loin de tout.

- Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse faire aussi mal, souffla le serpentard à l'oreille de son amant.

Harry n'aurait jamais osé imaginer un seul instant que Drago puisse tenir autant à lui, qu'il puisse être jaloux d'une fille comme Lavande, enfin, qu'il puisse vouloir le garder.

- Harry, je… j'ai peur je crois. Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime.

Drago plongea ses yeux dans les deux mers émeraude de son amant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Harry… m'aimes-tu ?

Harry se recula vivement comme s'il s'était aperçu que Drago était empoisonné et il le regarda, terrifié. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Drago voulut le rattraper mais il était figé. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Tout allait si bien quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il l'avait demandé, il avait demandé ce qu'il redoutait d'avoir un jour à demander, et la personne à qui il l'avait demandé était partie. Harry avait fuit et Drago ne lui en voulait même pas. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond au fur et à mesure que les pas rapides s'éloignaient. Sentant ses genoux se dérober sous lui, il s'accrocha au mur. Ses yeux ne pleuraient pas mais ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher la blessure profonde qui meurtrissait son âme.

Harry se dirigeait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas trop où il allait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas l'aimer… comme ça. Même si cela voulait dire ne plus jamais toucher Drago, ne plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Il en connaissait les conséquences, il les ressentait déjà : il lui semblait ne plus rien avoir pour s'accrocher, plus rien pour lui redonner espoir.

Harry s'était éloigné à toute vitesse et il se sentit soudain perdu.

Il fallut pourtant qu'il aille en cours et il passa une journée plongée dans un monde sombre, les voix ne parvenant pas distinctement jusqu'à lui, son esprit n'arrivant plus à s'attacher au monde extérieur. Tout était fini.

Les griffondors étaient mal à l'aise à ses côtés, ne sachant comment réagir après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et face à son attitude présente. Mais la journée avançait, le soir se rapprochait, et Harry eu à nouveau peur de la nuit qui arrivait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Drago dans les couloirs.

Il savait qu'il reverrait le meurtre des Dursley, qu'il reverrait tout ce sang, qu'il sentirait cette odeur amère qui caractérisait la mort, qui caractérisait Voldemort. Il allait revivre tout ça comme il l'avait revécut durant les derniers mois. Ses cauchemars reviendraient et il devra errer encore dans les couloirs du château. Mais plus personne ne lui tendrait la main à présent. Seul Drago l'avait fait ; Harry lui avait refusé son amour, Drago ne l'avait pas retenu. La déclaration du serpentard résumait toute sa vie : il aimait les gens, et ils se mettaient en danger pour lui… toujours. Aujourd'hui, il n'accepterait pas de laisser mourir Drago pour lui.

Cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla en sueur, tremblant, les genoux repliés, les doigts agrippés aux draps. Il se leva.

Pendant qu'il sortait de sa salle commune, Drago ne dormait pas, allongé, le visage caché dans son oreiller comme pour étouffer un sanglot qui ne venait pas. Il voulu sortir de cette chambre vide qui l'étouffait, mais il resta allongé dans son lit. Il laissa alors les larmes couler et s'étaler sur son oreiller. Plus personne ne l'attendait à présent.

Mais s'il était sortit, peutêtre aurait-il voulu monter au sommet de la tour et il aurait vu Harry assis au bas des marches, la tête baissée, des larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux vert pour aller s'écraser sur la pierre. Et peutêtre aurait-il alors compris la peur de l'élu et peutêtre lui aurait-il pardonné de ne pas avoir voulu aimer quelqu'un qu'il pouvait perdre.

Mais Drago resta étendu dans la chaleur de ses draps, ses larmes laissant des sillons rouges sur ses joues. Il avait mal au ventre, ses yeux le brûlaient, sa gorge se serait, il se mordait les lèvres de douleur.

Drago et Harry ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, parce que la souffrance s'était emparée d'eux.

La journée du lendemain passa lentement, le cours de potion surtout ayant été presque insoutenable pour les deux jeunes hommes assis côte à côte sans se regarder, l'un parce qu'il avait peur, l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir un peu plus.

Pourtantà l'heure du déjeuner, Drago avait fait signe à Harry de le rejoindre et ils étaient allés dans un coin isolé du château. Le visage fermé, il lui raconta que l'Ordre du phœnix comptait mener une attaque contre Voldemort trois jours plus tard. Mais le mage noir avait réussis à obtenir cette information et avait préparé un piège contre ses ennemis. Drago joua son rôle d'espion pour Harry, il lui devait ça.

Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, le cœur déchiré mais sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Et la suite dimanche prochain ! Bisous à tous !

PS : je viens de faire lire ce chapitre à vega264 en avant-première et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir prendre des tranquillisants avant de me laisser vos reviews merci ! mdr

**rePS :** ba voilà je me demandais (et du coup j'en ai parlé avec vega264 qui est d'accord avec moi) donc je me demandais si des gars lisaient les yaoi et en particulier les slash HPDM alors si ya des gars qui lisent ce message veuillez vous faire connaître svp en cliquant sur la petite case go de submit review merci d'avance et désolé pour le dérangement mais bon je me posais la question !


	11. chapitre 11: Je t'aime

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf quelques uns qui sont de moi.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**lice-chan : **hum tu sais t pas obligé d'écrire tout ça hein pasqe à chaque foi fo ke jaille aux toilette tellement jrigole heu ups désolé mais en fait c pasqe je rigole pour un rien moi lol ba tien tu vois jrigole encore pff bon jen était où ? ah oui ta review ba jadore les discussion philo mdr et là en loccurence je trouve que tu as raison me sui bien gourrée refrai plus la faute promis ba voilà c tout je croi c dja pa mal lol bye

**vega264 :** Alors toi c pas cool de me menacer comme ça (regard interloqué) mais bon si tu veux jouer à ça je dois te dire que je ne cède jamais aux menaces (tu vois Drago qan il es super fier, le menton relevé etc. et ben là jsui comme ça mais tu rajoute une pointe de peur tu sais de celle qui te font bleuir légèrement et di pa ke je ressemble à un stroumph !) pfiou elle était longue cette parenthèse lol ba voilà la suite mais sache que si je me suis dépêché de l'écrire c pa pasqe tu ma menacé (ou alors juste un ti peu (tirage de langue comique) lol ) bon là ca devient un roman alors jte di bisous !

**D.Siuki :** mais bien sûr que ça va s'arranger ! quand même v pa vous faire pleurer ! mdr c vrai que jen ai très envie mai bon on vera pour une autre fic lol ba sinon merci de me reviewer c sympa bye toi

**fushicho :** tu veux que je te dise ? toi t la plus intelligente ! fodrai ke tu en parle avec vega pasqe elle elle l'ai pa bocoup mdr (heu vega tu li pa hein ? dididi tu li pas ) heu bon alors j'arrive pa trop à écrire pasqe là je tremble (vega me tu pa jten pri jtien à la vie moi) hum bon jte parle à toi et rien ka toi ba merci beaucoup pour ta review pasqe au moin toi tu pren soin des auteur lol et pi voilà jte dédis la suite pasqe toi ta tout compris : il fo protéger les auteurs des trafiquants (et autres tueurs genre vega)

**ange de un cisme : **hum question : t comme ça avec tous les auteurs à qui tu laisses des review ? ptdr les pov mdr ba en ce qui concerne la review de dix pages : nan mais ça va pas de me demander si tu peu faire un truc comme ça ? Comme si je pouvais refuser ! ta eu peur qsue je dise que tu me fais chier là aller avoue (clin doeil) ba en fait je sai pa par où commencer avec cette réponse pasqe g trop de truc à te dire (vive le boulot que tu me donne ! maiiis nan te vexe po moi jm ce travail là c tout mon bonheur de répondre à tes reviews ! sisi c vrai lol ) tu sais ke kan même ta failli me faire peur au début dla review nan franchement g vraiment cru ke cette foi jallai y passer lol en ce qui concerne blaise je croi kil aura pas un premier rôle mais un rôle importtant qan même pasqe jm trop les gar qui sont tout méchant sadique et tou et tout mai ki en fait opeuvent tomber amoureu (tou en restant serpentar bien sûr sourire sadique ) hum elle fai bien dix page qan même ta review mdr bea hermione jlm bien mai jm les gens qui souffre et Ron : JLM PA ! voilà(dit-elle avec un sourire d'ange) bon ba là jarrête pasqe ça devient un peu long et que je sui pas sûr que ce site soit fait pour se raconter nos vie ptdr enfin toi si tu veu mle raconter la tienne franchement je croi ke g pa besoin de te dire que c oui et que je serai toute ouïe ou plutot tout vue ba oui qan on dit ouï c loreille alors doit dire vue qan on regarde heu nan ? lol allez jte di à plus toi et sui impatiente de lire une autre de tes review super longue (ou une autre de tes fic pasqe franchement jm tro !)

**Marine Malefoy :** mercii bocouuu et pi voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira jsui contente que tu veuille la suite tout de suite pasqe c sadique pour toi mai moi ca me prouve que tu aime la fic donc voilà plus tu me dira que tu soufre en attendant la suite plsu je serai heureuse (heu nan nan g pa de sourire sadique sur les lèvres là ou alors juste un tou piti lol) voilà bye

**vert emeraude :** ba tkt pa jsui comme vous ve kils saiment moi franchement tu croyai vraiment ke jallai les laisser comme ça ? mdr ba si tu le pense stop ny pense plus sacrilège ils saiment et pi y vont se le dirent ya intérêt nan mai ! oulà memporte moi là bon ba merci bocou pour ta review en tout cas. Et pis jsui po sadique moi ptdr ben voyons on y croit tous lol. A la prochaine

**Freddie :** ba pa grav si t pa un mec jten veu pa mdr bon ba merci davoir pri le temps de mavoir ecri une review (enfin ! lol) franchementy jsui contente de savoir kil y a des lecteurs qui lisent depuis le début et grace à toi je sais que ya plus de lecteurs que de reviewer et ki aiment quan même ma fic heu oulà c compréhensible ce que je vien de dire là bon heu tout ça pour dire (naaaann ! je sai parler français quan je veux jtassure lol) pour te dire donc que ta review ma fait suuuupeeerrrr plaiiisiiir merci bocou et à la prochaine j'espère

**jadeeeee :** j'ai du compter le nombre de e à jade pour pas me tromper mdr ba oui si ta un pseudo autant ke je lecrive bien c à dire jadeeeee lol bon ba merci bocou pour ta review et pi jsui contente que tu l'adore ça fai cho o cœur (heu ta pa un mouchoir g la larme à l'œil) hum je sai pa cke g ce soir mais là ça commence à dégénérer alita ressaisi toi ! nan mai ! bon heu tout ça parce que je voulai dire merci pour la review alors : meeeeerrrrciiii voilà c di lol bye

**Alexiel.v :** jaime voir mes lecteur dans cet état ! ptdr sadique pff mais nan mais nan sui po sadique du tou bon ba heu voilà jtai obéi… ou peut être pas mdr ba tu verra par toi-même tu pensais tout de même pa ke jallais te le dire ? ptdr bon aller jte laisse à ta lecture pasqe là tu doi être trop impatiente de savoir sils se sont réoncilié. Bye bye

**Colonel Beta :** oohh toi jte lâche plus hum par contre tu devrai lire la note à la fin de ce chapitre ! nan mai ! mdr nan franchement jsui tro contente que tu lise ma fic et di moi toi en tant que mec un vrai un homme (ptdr) ten pense quoi de toute ces fics ? nan pasqe en fait me demande si un gar peut trouver ça bo tout skon écrit. Et pi en fait je sais pa me demande si les fic te touchent. Pasqe ça fait bizar de voir un gar adoré les fic à leau de rose (sisi on pe le dire ce son d fics à lo de rose mdr) enfin bon tout ça pour dire que si tu me met pas de review aux prochains chapitre je te harcelle sur tes fics ! nan mai ! lol ba en tout cas jsui super contente qu'un gar lise ma fic franchement merci bocou merci merci merci (bonbon ça va lita il a compris la !) oups désolé olà c koi cette réponse de review qui rempli mon écran ? hum je croi ke je v te laisser pasqe un gar fo pa lembeter tro longtemps mdr ? Bye !

**master yaoi :** merci merci merci merci merci merci heu c bon alita là je croi kelle a compris mdr ba oui ça tarrive jamaios de te parler à toi-même ? (tirage de langue comique) ba c cool jai un nouveau heu nan nouvelle revieweuse ! merci encore et pi voilà la suite. Au week-end prochain !

**Vif d'or :** je pense que tu va être soulagé en lisant cette fic. Et pi pour ce qui concerne de les faire souffrir j'adore quan les perso sont triste et qu'ils sont perdu dans l'océan de souffrance dans lequel nous, hommes réels, ne nous plongeons que très rarement mais ça tu le comprendra en lisant mes fic c très explicite (exemple : hermione !) bon ba voilà merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review je savai pa ke tu lisai mes fic et jsui contente de l'avoir appris. Byyyyeeee

**onarluca : **ui malheureux mais tellement mimi qan ils pleurent di moi ta déjà vu un homme pleurer d'amour ? moi pas et c tetre pour ça que je fai souvent pleurer les perso dans mes fics jtrouve ça trop mignon et trop bo surtout. Imagine : deux hommes, Drago et Harry, hyper masculin, bo et virile, qui s'aiment et qui pleurent parce qu'ils ont mal… Franchement moi jme di que c trop trop trop mai alor vraiment trop bo hum voilà je t'ai exposé mon point de vue mdr jtai soulé ? Me ment pas je le sais ptdr bon aller j'arrête pasqe là tu doi te dire que jte soul et que tu aimerais bien lire la fic donc voilà jte di bye

**Note de l'auteur : **bon alors voilà là javais tro d'inspiration pour les réponses aux reviews désolé de vous avoir embêté aussi longtemps mai arrêtez de me menacer ! (nan en fait jm ça (pff la sado) maiis nan c pasqe jsui sadique alors si vous me menacer c que je vous fait attendre et là me di youaou tro forte tite lita tu les fait baver d'impatience mdr allez avoiuez que là vous vous dite bon elle va pa nous lâcher quon puisse enfin lire son chapitre ! bonbon ca va pa la peine de s'énerver mdr allez vous laisse bisous à tous !

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, le cœur déchiré mais sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

**Chapitre XI : Je t'aime**

Durant toute l'après-midi, Harry tenta de comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait pas parlé de ses projets. Il se rappela que Drago l'avait prévenu, un jour, au sommet de la tour. Il était perdu, il ne pensait plus, il voulait en finir avec tout ça, il en avait assez.

Rien n'irait jamais comme il le souhaiterait. Il ne serait jamais heureux. Ca n'était pas son destin. Son destin, c'était de combattre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt. Il voulait frapper, tout casser, leur dire non. Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un autre chemin que celui que lui indiquait la Destinée.

Personne n'osait l'approcher, même pour lui demander s'il ne se sentait pas bien, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Il se dégageait de lui une force qui leur faisait peur. C'était comme une odeur, comme un parfum de pouvoir qui l'entourait.

A l'heure du dîner, dans le Grande Salle, Harry n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, et elles arrivaient et repartaient aussi vite dans une danse infernale. Il ne l'aimait pas, il l'aimait, Dumbledore l'avait trahis, il lui avait demandé, il ne fallait pas, il le trahissait, il le haïssait, il l'aimait, il se vengerait, il pourrait, il ne réussirait pas, il le trahissait, Dumbledore le trahissait, c'était sa destinée, il devait vaincre, il l'aimait, c'était à lui de se battre, Dumbledore le trahissait, il le ferait, il le ferait, il le ferait !

Harry n'avait pas touché à la nourriture lorsque tout ses sens se firent soudain alertes. Ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avait l'odeur de la potion d'isolation. Il avait appris à la reconnaître en lisant un des manuels de sa liste. Elle servait à enfermer des personnes dans leur monde sans qu'elles ne s'inquiètent de ce qu'il se passait en dehors.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, son cœur accélérer, le sang déferler dans ses veines. Il comprenait. Il jeta un regard vers le directeur qui l'observait à la dérobée. Il en était sûr, Dumbledore voulait le droguer pour ne pas qu'il s'occupe de l'affaire Voldemort.

Il se leva brusquement, une onde puissante l'entourant. Les élèves s'écartèrent, la peur se lisant dans leurs yeux. Il s'avança vers la table des professeurs, les poings serrés, l'onde formant un bouclier tout autour de lui. Les élèves reculaient sur son passage, apeurés. Soudain, les tables s'écartèrent rudement en laissant un grand espace autour du sorcier.

Harry semblait alors puissant, toute sa rage, toute sa tension, sa colère et sa peine le grandissaient, lui donnant le visage d'un ange exterminateur blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

Il plongea ses yeux dans l'âme de Dumbledore, la déchiquetant, la meurtrissant, la poignardant.

- Vous vouliez faire ça derrière mon dos ! Vous pensiez qu'en me droguant avec de la potion d'isolation, je ne chercherais pas à attaquer Voldemort !

- Mais que dis-tu, mon garçon ? fit le directeur, les traits tirés par la crainte et la réflexion.

Sa voix avait dominé les cris de peur des élèves et tous se turentécoutant avec attention. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de calmer le puissant sorcier qui lui faisait face. A tout prix.

- Vous vouliez tenter de tuer Voldemort et me laisser en dehors de tout ça. Mais c'est mon destin, vous entendez ? Mon destin !

Un voile rouge aux reflets bleutés glissait sur la peau de Harry. Les chaises se trouvèrent soudain projetées contre les murs dans un bruit étourdissant et l'immense porte en chêne massif de la Grande Salle se ferma dans un claquement qui ébranla toute la pièce.

- J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire ! cria-t-il, sa voix survolant la peur des élèves et des professeurs.

- Harry !

- J'en ai assez que l'on choisisse pour moi, que l'on tente de tracer ma vie sans jamais me demander mon avis !

- Harry, arrêtes !

- Je ne veux plus de tout ça ! On m'a enfermé dans un monde préfabriqué. Vous, Dumbledore, vous avez tout fait pour que je vous fasse confiance et ce pour mieux me poignarder ensuite !

- Harry, je t'en pris…

- J'en ai assez, assez, assez ! Je vous déteste tous !

Ses poings s'entourèrent de deux boules rouges, telles des flammes qui en sortaient. Il sentait la magie parcourir tout son corps, coulant dans ses veines, glisser sous sa peau. Il voulait en finir avec eux, avec ces gens qui l'avaient manipulé.

- Harry…

Harry se tourna vers ce murmure, vers le sorcier qui avait soufflé son nom d'une façon si douce.

Drago se trouvait derrière le bouclier, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux vert émeraude. Harry sentait monter en lui un autre sentiment que la colère. Le regard du blond était pénétrant et il semblait sonder son âme et son cœur, et ça faisait mal.

- Harry…

A ce moment là, Dumbledore jeta un sort à Harry mais il fut absorbé par le bouclier transparent. Harry se tourna vivement vers le directeur, prêt à combattre. Les tables se mirent à léviter et à tourner rapidement. Les élèves se protégeaient avec de petits sorts de protection. La salle tremblait, grondait comme la victime d'un orage.

Imité par d'autres élèves, Drago jetait toute sorte de sorts pour fissurer le bouclier qu'avait formé le survivant. Alors que celui-ci allait jeter un sort au directeur, Drago, prit d'une frayeur incontrôlable, se jeta sur le bouclier, le passa sans savoir comment, et se retrouva près de Harry qu'il serra fortement dans ses bras.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentait la tension courir en lui, brûlant dans son corps. Il serra un peu plus les poings. En lui éclatait sa colère, sa rage. Il les avait en lui depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Drago lui soufflait des mots à l'oreille qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait cajolé, embrassé, mais il n'arrivait pas à redescendre sur terre. Il sentait les larmes lui faire mal. Il entendait autour de lui les cris étouffés, les chuchotements, sa tête tournait et il avait la sensation de raconter sa rage à l'homme qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras, sa douleur était comprise.

- Harry, s'il te plait, Harry…

Il sentait son âme se laisser aller à cette douce caresse, son coeur répondre à cette tendre promesse. Il entendait des mots sans les comprendre. Pourtant, il les devinait.

- Harry…

- J'ai peur, tellement peur.

Il contrôlait peu à peu son pouvoir, il sentait la tension disparaître un peu plus à chaque nouveau mot prononcé par cette bouche adorée.

- Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Drago avait l'air perdu, berçant Harry comme un enfant.

- Je t'aime tant.

- Non ! Je… Tu ne peux pas, fit le brun, le visage enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule de son seul espoir.

- Je le peux, je le peux à tel point que ça fait mal. Je t'aime, entends-tu ? Je t'aime… mon amour.

Cette fois, Harry fondit en larmes, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le corps violemment secoué, les mains crispées sur la robe de sorcier de Drago.

- Drago… fit-il entre deux sanglots. Drago, je…

Drago le soutint dans ses bras, chaque secousse lui déchirant un peu plus le cœur. Mais étrangement, un liquide tiède, de plaisir et de joie, s'infiltrait par cette blessure, la douleur se mélangeant à un doux parfum de bienêtre.

- Drago…

Drago ferma les yeux sur sa crainte et son espoir.

- Drago…

- Harry, je t'aime tant.

Les sanglots continuaient à secouer le corps du survivant.

- Je… je t'aime, Drago ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru aimer quelqu'un.

Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent à genoux, enlacés encore. L'onde se dispersa peu à peu dans l'air sous les yeux des sorciers présents.

- Je t'aime…

Drago sentait le soulagement parcourir son corps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais Drago releva ses yeux gris lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Rogue se trouvait devant lui, glacial, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Demain.

Rogue lui tendit une fiole que Drago prit avec dans le regard une reconnaissance presque imperceptible. Il souleva Harry et l'aida à se diriger vers la sortie de la Salle. Plus aucun élève ne s'y trouvait, seuls les professeurs les regardaient s'éloigner.

Harry releva la tête et vit la pièce ravagée ; un ouragan semblait avait tout démoli sur son passage. Il sentit la volonté et le courage s'épanouir à présent en lui. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir et les grands sorciers qui se trouvaient là purent avoir un spectacle des plus étranges : en voyant Harry, Drago en fit de même et les deux jeunes hommes accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, leur lança un regard résolu et décidé, fiers dans leur courage. Le blond aux yeux gris et à la peau pâle rayonnait la force morale et la détermination ; le brun aux yeux vert émeraude avait le visage ravagé par la douleur mais une puissance l'entourait tel un guide qui le conseillerait. Ils avaient tous les deux le feu du combat au fond des yeux.

Les professeurs avaient deux guerriers en face d'eux, deux jeunes guerriers qui se soutiendraient, deux jeunes guerriers qui s'aimaient, deux jeunes guerriers qui vaincraient.

Ils sortirent finalement de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le chambre de Drago. Une fois arrivés, le serpentard installa Harry sur le canapé et lui fit boire le contenu de la fiole que lui avait tendu Séverus Rogue. Le survivant sentit la potion glisser en lui, lui réchauffant le sang, répandant un bienêtre. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux, contrôlant son corps, son esprit et son pouvoir. Mais la peur, tranquille et discrète, restait là, semblant indestructible.

Drago s'agenouilla devant lui, un voile cachant quelque peu la profondeur de ses yeux.

- Alors tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton était implorant. Il fallait qu'il l'entende à nouveau, cette douce bouche devait laisser échapper encore ces tendres mots.

Harry se pencha sur lui et lui souffla sur lèvres plus qu'il ne les prononça vraiment les mots qui lui avaient fait si peur, cette affectueuse promesse d'un toujours.

- Je t'aime…

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, lentement, comme le serment de toucher à l'éternité. Ils frissonnaient sous les caresses contrôlées, se rappelant leur première fois, savourant comme leur dernière fois.

Main dans la main, ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit. Ils se découvraient de leurs doigts suivis de leur bouche, de leur langue. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient, leurs mains se mêlaient, leurs sentiments fusionnaient dans l'océan d'amour, de générosité et de sincérité qui formait le nouveau monde qu'ils avaient crée.

Ils se regardaient, se déshabillaient, se sondaient, s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient parce qu'ils allaient se battre. Ils s'aimaient parce qu'ils allaient souffrir. Ils s'aimaient… parce qu'ils avaient peur.

Harry écarta un peu les jambes tandis que Drago goûtait à son plaisir. Il s'offrirait à lui… tout à l'heure. Pas encore. Leurs respirations haletantes semblaient se propager dans toute la chambre, un bruit réchauffant, un bruit de passion encore contenue. Dominant, dominé, ils étaient enlacés dans une danse aimante, dans une danse d'amants. Ils roulaientéchangeaient les rôles, offrant leur rôle.

La température monta brusquement lorsque Drago se trouva finalement allongé sur Harry, les jambes de celui-ci enroulées autour des siennes, le forçant à rester ici, sur lui, bientôt en lui. Drago le pénétra doucement, touchant Harry au plus profond de son être. Ils faisaient l'amour, véritablement.

Leurs cœurs s'ouvrirent, accueillant tout ce qu'ils s'offraient. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs corps s'unissant, leur amour se joignant. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre dans leur propre poitrine, ils laissaient couler en eux leur sang mélangé. Ils étaient deux à former un tout à jamais indissociable. Demain, ils seraient deux devant « lui ».

Voilà ! Bon ba la fin approche et vous êtes de plus en plus nerveux à l'idée de savoir comment tout ça va bien pouvoir se terminer ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée… Hum que dire d'autre ? Ba rien. Bon bye alors et au week-end prochain. Et je tiens à préciser que les menaces pour avoir les chap plus tôt ne marche pa ! Nan mais v pas me laisser marcher sur les pied nan plu mdr bon je vais vous laisser parce que là je pars en délire donc voilà


	12. chapitre 12: Ensembles jusqu'à la fin

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**onarluca :** ba ouai klr un mec qui pleur de douleur surtout ca doit etre tro bo. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que c deain la veille que jen verai un lol ba sinon voilà c mon dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Sérieu jle pense tro jaimerai vraiment kil ne te décoive pas par rapport au reste de l'histoire bon je fai court pasqe moi etre tro fatiguée là mdr allez bye et à la prochaine fic !

**lice-chan : **en ce qui concerne dumby (et je tassure que je pense exactement le même choise que toi !) ba c pa possible dans cette fic mais dans la prochaine surement ! quant à Ron ba nan jte di pa tora la surprise ! et toc mdr ba sinon di moi si ce dernier ! chap ta plu en tout cas je l'espèree pasqe si c pas le cas je croi ke g plu ka me jeter dans l'abîme qui se serra ouvert devant moi et où j'y désespèrerai mdr ba mùerci pour les encouragement oulà il est 00h23 jen peee pluuuu lol bon allez à plus !

**fushicho :** merciiiiiiiiiii mdr tro contente la fille là :p ah zut c vrai ca met pas les smiley atten je rectifi : tirage de langue tout comique mdr bon ba en tout cas tout ça pour dire que ta review ma fait super plaisir mais kelle mangoisse un peu pasqe du coup g tro peur que tu soi décu par ce chap enfin on vera bien allez a plus !

**ange de un cisme :** alors déjà pour ton one shot à préciser que javais très bien compris ce que tu voulais y mettre. Il ya des choses qui nous font mal et quan ca fait trop mal ba on ne demande qune chose c que ca s'arrete alors voilà on se laisse tomber de bord d'un ravin, d'une fenêtre… d'une tour. Ya d fois on tombe vraiment. Ya d fois une personne nous tend la main. Une main qui veu nous sauver sans en avoir lair parce que ca aussi ca fait mal de le dire. Et puis on fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu sais j'écrivais des truc comme ça qan javai quinze an et je peu tassurer les que ceu ki non pas compris c kil ne connaissent pas grand chiose aus sentiment ke lon peu avoir. Mince c long tout ca heureusement ke répond à ta review en dernier mdr bon et pi je voulai aussi remercier leslie de lire cke jécris pasqe ça doit la faire ch d foi mai bon c son probleme c elle ka choisi mdr je déc ( super tirage de langue de petite fille qui vienbt de faire une bêtise et qui pren ça en riant) mdr bonbon revenons en non pa aux moutons ptdr mais à la fic ba je ve absolument savoir ce que tu pense de ondernier chapitre ! bisou nan pasqe là il es vraiment tro tar alor voilà jte laisse un peu durement mai bon c pour te forger le caractère (clin d'œil amusé) ptdr bon allez cette foi c vrai jy go bye toi

**vert emeraude :** mais nan fo pa dire d truc comme ça ! après ya tro de pression pour écrire le chap d'après surtout si c le dernier pasqe on se dit zut le précédent était tro bien et maintenant y vont tous etre décu par le dernier mdr nan ba en tout cas jespère tro kil va te plaire même si je ne sui pa sure quil soit du même nivo ke le précedent mais ça c toi ki va me le dire bye bye

**vega :** toi jte zap tro dure decrire plein de rép et on se parle tout le temps excuse moi hein bisous ps : ta review mai fai super mega plaisir ! Voilà je vai mettre le chapitre en ligne et g fini de répondre aux review donc je me di ke c pa sympa de rien te mettre (lita tabuseee ! faire ça ! à vega ! tssss) bon allez sérieux ta review ma fait super plaisir je crois ke c celle ki ma fait le plus plaisir de toute celles que tu mai jamis écrite ! sérieux ca fait tro plaisir. Tu m'étonne moi oci voudrait bien avoir les deux mdr (heu (et là je rougis même pas ! ) tu te souvien de notre discussion de mercredi ? lol) bon v te laisser et di moi longuement ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre (que je pourrais modifier si tu trouve que quelque chose cloche vraiment) jte fai un gro bisou et te di à plus (mdr on s'en fou on es sur msn mdr) bye

**Loryah : **ba justement tarrive pour le dernier ! mdr merci d'avoir lu la fic et franchement de savoir que tu la lu d'une traite ca me fait tro plaisir heu bon je peux pas rester tro longtem et pi jsui crevée donc jte di à plus mais je compte sur toi pour la fic que je commence le weekend prochain.

**jade :** merci merci merci

**Lila Flow :** mai grav jaime tro ta review désolé pour le voc mais on fait plus attention à cette heure de la nuit ! ptdr ba voilà juste pour te dire un énorme merci (heu tu sai les merci qui font la taille des bulding américains mdr) et pi jespère que tu sera là pour ma fic que je commence le weekend prochain en tout cas croi moi ta review elle ma tro bousté

**Marine Malfoy :** hum désolé tu peu pa compter Drago il est A MOI et à moi seule ! nan mai ! ptdr merci pour ta review et à review tardive réponse tardive il es 00h40 alal mais keske je fou encore la moi ? ptdr allez crevée moi a plus et di moi cke ta pensé du dernir chapitre !

**zeynel :** mais bien sûr que quelque chose dorrible va lui arriver à cet a de ron oupos désolé mai bon tu laura compri je lm pa enfin toi aussi apparement en tout cas dans cette fic merci de mettre une reviex et pi ba ca c le dernier chapitre alors je compte sur ta review (sourire d'ange) merciiii ! mdr

**Alexiel.v : **heu bon jte di merci et désolé de pa en dire plus mais là franchement jsyui tro crevée bye

**Thealie :** merci merci merci grav merci rolala jen peu plus jte laisse mais ne doute pas de la sincérité de mon merci lol a plus

**Vif d'or :** merci boooocoooouuuuuuuuuu hmm miam miam jadore les review ptdr jen rafole lol nan pa au point d'abandonner mon po de nutella mai bon qan mêm ! lol merci de me lire en tout cas je compte sur toi pour lire ma prochaine fic qui sera mise en ligne diamanche byeeeee

**Colonel Beta :** ba heu g pa ton adress ! ba sinon merci pour ta review ki me fait grav plaisir surtout que t le seul mec qui me li apperemment et que ca me fait grav plaisir heu jme répète là nan pardonne pardonne il es00h48 ! mdr bon allez jte laisse et franchement jsrai tro contente que tu lise la prochaine fic que je v mettre ne ligne merci encore et jte di à la prochaine (car je sui sure quil y aura une prochaine) !

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon alors voilà c'est le dernier chapitre ! Hum soyez pas trop regardant pour les fautes d'ortogrphe pasquil es qan même minuit et quart et que je sui crevée après une très très dure journée. Mais bon je voulais absolument le finir ce soir. Voilà je veu aller dormir alors je vou laisse là et vou di à très bientôt pour une superbe autre fic. G pas encore d'idée mais la semaine prochaine je pense en mettre un new en ligne. Bisous à tous et très très très bonne lecture.

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Ils étaient deux à former un tout à jamais indissociable. Demain, ils seraient deux devant « lui ».

**Chapitre XII : Ensemble jusqu'à la fin**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tout en douceur, étirant ses muscles détendus pour la première fois depuis bientôt plusieurs mois. Tout était dit, il n'avait plus à s'en faire. Pourtant, personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait beau regarder dans toute la pièce, Drago ne s'y trouvait pas. Mais il ne s'inquiéta pas : rien ne pourrait mettre un terme au bonheur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être ce matin-là.

Il se leva, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla. Tout était au mieux. Et lorsqu'il verrait Drago, il lui dirait encore et toujours les trois mots tellement défendus. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait ce matin encore, plus que tout, plus que la vie, plus que sa vie. Il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait plus le perdre, qu'il voulait rester avec lui pour toujours.

Oui mais voilà, il était sept heure du matin et Drago n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry attendait patiemment sur le canapé, face à la cheminée, qui dégageait une douce chaleur, bienfaisante de si bon matin. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Drago, mais aussi à Dumbledore, suivit de Severus Rogue puis des autres professeurs, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Harry se leva, étonné de voir ce débarquement dans la chambre de son amant, de son amour, et rougit furieusement en se rendant compte que sans doute les professeurs ne s'attendaient pas à le voir ici. Il rougit plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils le dévisageaient tous. Bien sûr. Il fallait sans douter après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Pourtant, chacun fit comme si rien n'était arrivé et ils s'assirent tous autour du feu.

- Harry, commença gravement le directeur, si nous sommes tous ici rassemblé, c'est pour parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

Harry tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Le directeur devait lui en vouloir de la scène dans la Grande Salle. Et il était venu ici pour lui parler de ça, peut-être pour le punir.

- Il s'agit de Voldemort.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua avec étonnement un demi sourire étirer les lèvres de son professeur de potion en voyant son élève souffler ainsi.

- Nous avons décidé, après notre réunion de ce matin, que nous devrions lancer une attaque dès aujourd'hui. Dès ce matin en fait. Drago nous a appris que Voldemort tenterait quelque chose dans deux jours maintenant. Nous devons le précéder. Mais bien sûr, il nous faut ton accord…

- Mon quoi… ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il donnait raison au directeur en ce qui concernait d'agir le plus tôt possible. Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il lui demanda non pas son avis, mais son accord, à lui.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du côté du bien, baissa les yeux pour regarder le tapis puis se détourna et regarda le feu dans l'âtre.

- Harry… Tu nous as prouvé hier que tu étais seul maître de ton destin. Et plus encore, que tu étais puissant, plus que moi, plus que lui peut-être. Alors si nous devons tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Je crois que nous avons besoin de toi, Harry. Tu es la seule chance de ce monde, je viens de le comprendre. Décide, mais décide vite, finit Dumbledore en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry comprit que la situation était des plus urgentes et que la solution lui était apportée sur un plateau d'argent par une bande des plus comiques de professeurs prêts à tout pour pouvoir enfin vivre en paix.

- Soit.

Puis Harry se redressa et passa un regard circulaire sur le groupe qui l'écoutait, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Il faut tout d'abord prévenir les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ; il faut également réunir tous les élèves en qui nous avons une totale confiance, et seulement ceux-là. Enfin, nous devons réunir les aurors. Professeur Dumbledore, si vous pouviez vous en occuper… Où nous rejoindrons-nous tous ?

- Là-bas, répondit Rogue sans hésiter. Drago restera à l'école pour faire transplaner les élèves. J'accompagnerais Albus.

- Très bien. Je crois que tout est dit.

- Harry, fit le directeur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir protégé à ce point. Je m'aperçois que je n'aurais jamais du tenter de t'enfermer dans le monde de l'école. Tu fais partie de l'histoire et je ne le voulais pas. Excuse moi encore.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il garda un visage fermé. Il n'avait pas à accepter les excuses, il n'était pas temps. Il se demandait même comment le directeur de l'école pouvait penser à dire de telles choses en un pareil moment.

Tous les professeurs sortirent enfin, étonnés de la réaction du survivant, si gentil autrefois. Il n'avait même pas daigné répondre à Albus Dumbledore, pourtant si respecté. Mais Harry avait réussis au moins une chose : il s'était imposé à tous.

Harry resta donc seul avec Drago dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

- Ils sont à tes ordres, petit griffondor. Traites les comme des guerriers et ils le deviendrons pour toi.

Harry écouta, les yeux fermés, cette voix si douce, la voix de son guide dans la bataille.

- Ils ont un même but : la destruction de Voldemort. Donne leur la possibilité de réaliser leur rêve et tu sera le plus respecté. Tu combattras à leurs côtés et tu vaincras, mon amour.

Harry et Drago s'enlacèrent, la peur leur tiraillant le ventre, même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus effrayant que de se dire qu'on allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et sans avoir beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. La mort fait toujours peur, même aux plus courageux. Et elle fait d'autant plus frissonner quand on sait qu'elle emportera avec elle les heures passées dans les bras d'un homme qu'on aime.

Les professeurs avaient finalement rassemblé un grand nombre d'élèves de sixième et septième année. Drago les dirigea en transplanant. Ils arrivèrent tous dans une forêt où ils retrouvèrent bientôt le directeur et Rogue, accompagnés des aurors. La bataille n'avait pas été prévue mais tous semblaient prêts à affronter leur destin.

Et ils allèrent au devant de ce destin qui avait tant fait souffrir Harry jusque-là. Peut-être leur offrirait-il à tous une seconde chance.

Les aurors se mirent sous le commandement de Dumbledore mais celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry, que faisons-nous ?

Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait répondre. Il n'avait jamais commandé une quelconque action de combat et il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Il ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore lui demande son avis, ses ordres. Mais alors qu'il interrogeait du regard les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, Rogue intervint.

- Je pense que le gamin n'a pas le niveau requis pour prendre de telles décisions, fit-il froidement.

Il se dirigea alors vers le groupe d'aurors, sembla leur donner des ordres qu'ils se mirent à exécuter. Ils partaient par groupes dans des directions quelque peu différentes. Harry sentit un étau lui broyer l'estomac : tout se mettait en place, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Il reconnu la main de Drago se poser sur une de ses hanches alors que tous les sorciers présents étaient maintenant en effervescence. Les élèves reçurent eux-mêmes leurs instructions, les professeurs ne tenaient pas en place. Tout n'était que mouvements furtifs dans ce sous-bois où perçaient les rayons de soleil au travers des branchages. Drago se colla même une seconde contre son corps, après avoir jeté un regard autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les observait. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que tous étaient au courant, à présent, mais était-ce une raison pour se donner en spectacle ?

Rogue s'approcha alors d'eux.

- Suivez-nous, le professeur Dumbledore et moi. Nous vous emmènerons à « lui »… si c'est bien ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Pourtant, son esprit lui criait de ne pas y aller, qu'il risquait sa vie, celle de tout ces gens, mais plus encore, celle du jeune homme qui se tenait en ce moment même à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Et il fut dirigé adroitement par le vieillard et l'espion. Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent tous les quatre à l'orée de la forêt et Harry pu voir une immense grille protéger une grande demeure qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Le petit château était sombre, lugubre en cette belle journée. Les murs noirs, sans doute construits avec de la pierre auvergnate, jetaient une ombre autour de la bâtisse. Deux tours occupaient les côtés et de petites fenêtres se trouvaient ci et là, modestement éparpillées sur les grandes façades qui suintaient le mal.

Drago prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et sans se tourner vers lui, fit passer tout ce qu'il avait de courage en ce pauvre petit corps un peu trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais tout allait se terminer aujourd'hui et sa marque le faisait atrocement souffrir. Un baiser du diable et votre vie devenait un enfer. La brûlure lui rendait son bras douloureux.

Lorsqu'un auror leur faire un geste discret à côté de la grille, les deux sorciers adultes leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre.

- Ils sont tous maîtrisés de ce côté.

- Bien. Nous pouvons continuer.

Et les deux jeunes hommes se firent à nouveau entraîner, petit à petit, vers la grande demeure qui sentait la souffrance, la douleur, la férocité. Elle transpirait la crainte. Elle se tenait droite face à eux, de plus en plus proche à chaque fois, de plus en plus oppressante.

Harry n'en revenait pas qu'une bataille de cette ampleur pouvait se faire dans un tel silence, dans un tel calme finalement. Les aurors avançaient tels des ombres qui allaient d'une cachette à une autre, furtivement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il se serait cru dans un film japonais. Les aurors étaient des samouraïs qui guidaient leur empereur jusqu'au trône qu'on lui avait subtilisé. Harry sourit, un sourire triste : comment pouvait-il penser à de telles choses en un pareil moment ? Il n'était vraiment pas digne de tout l'espoir qu'on lui déposait sur les épaules ; il n'était qu'un adolescent de dix sept ans qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie, qui ne savait pas encore à quel point elle pouvait être belle, à quel point elle méritait d'être souvée.

Drago sentait sa marque lui déchirer la chair. Il la sentait onduler sur son bras et le brûler au plus profond de son être. Mais un regard à Harry, et il su qu'il ne dirait rien, qu'il l'aiderait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt s'il le devait. Il ferait tout pour lui, tout et même le dernier geste, le dernier acte qu'on pouvait offrir à une personne.

Au même moment, Harry se disait qu'il pourrait mourir de ce combat, il ne regretterait rien.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tout à leurs pensées, peut-être leurs dernières, ils étaient arrivés juste à côté de ces murs effrayants. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner au contact froid qu'il eu avec la pierre lorsqu'il y posa le bout de ses doigts.

La roche volcanique semblait bouger et les deux amants sentirent toute la menace dont elle était porteuse. Ils ne se seraient pas étonnés de voir apparaître quelques mains desséchées et tordues, des mains qui en sortiraient pour tenter de les agripper, pour les entraîner dans leur monde de souffrance.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il voyait de temps en temps des têtes d'élèves dépasser des coins. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Ron qui l'observait, ses yeux méprisants s'attachant haineusement à lui. Alors lui aussi faisait partie de l'expédition…

C'est à ce moment qu'un mangemort apparu un l'un des postes d'observation qui auraient du être sous la maîtrise des aurors. L'alerte fut tout à coup donnée et des dizaines de mangemorts sortirent de toutes les portes qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la façade du château. Des mangemorts, mais aussi des espèces de monstres qui ne tardèrent pas à se jeter sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Et la lutte fut déclenchée. Harry, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, se battit aux côtés de Drago, tous les deux veillant l'un sur l'autre, tous les deux combattant l'un avec l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi forts, aussi puissants. Ils auraient pu alors lutter contre le monde entier. Et les mangemorts tombaient à leurs pieds, et les démons rugissaient de douleur, et les serpents sifflaient leur haine agonisante. Ils se battaient comme ils n'avaient pas pensé pouvoir se battre. Plus rien ne pouvait se mettre sur leur chemin. Les bruits du combat, les cris de peur, les pleurs, les hurlements de douleur et de rage, la rumeur tombait sur eux telle un puissant ouragan, les entraînant dans un monde qu'ils s'appropriaient au fur et à mesure que les lutteurs mouraient ou vainquaient, un monde qu'ils apprivoisaient.

Mu par un pressentiment, Harry tourna soudain la tête et vit Ron rire à la face d'un mangemort qu'il foudroyait d'un doloris. Ce que ne vit pas le rouquin dans son hilarité, ce fut la main du mangemort en question se lever et lancer à son tour du bout de sa baguette un puissant doloris. Mais au moment où le sort allait toucher sa poitrine, Hermione se jeta devant l'homme qu'elle aimait en poussant un cri de peur.

- Roooon !

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra au sol sous les yeux de Harry qui ne pu se retenir de pousser un léger cri, ce qui attira le regard de Drago. Celui-ci comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille tremblait de douleur, ses dents déchirant ses lèvres.

Ron la regarda froidement et repartit dans le combat sans penser à tuer le mangemort au sol pour que le sort arrête ses effets. Hermione observait douloureusement l'amour de sa vie lui tourner le dos. Harry allait tuer le mangemort, la rage au ventre, lorsqu'il en vit un autre lancer le sort mortel sur Ron qui ne pu l'esquiver tant son hilarité violente le submergeait. Le rouquin tomba au sol, ses yeux idiots regardant le mangemort, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Hermione gémit, ne pouvant pas crier, le doloris s'accrochant à elle de toute sa force. Elle rampa jusqu'à Ron, tentant de garder le contrôle sur la douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues abîmées et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la terre sous le poids de son corps qu'elle traînait tant bien que mal en direction du cadavre.

Elle fut enfin à ses côtés. Harry tua le mangemort, le doloris s'arrêta. Mais les larmes coulaient plus encore sur les joues égratignées de la jeune adolescente, lui brûlant les yeux, sa gorge se serrait, l'empêchait de respirer normalement, son corps meurtris s'agrippant maintenant au corps sans vie. Elle pleurait de toute son âme, secouant légèrement Ron qui n'ouvrirait pas les yeux, qui ne lui répondrait pas, qui ne lui répondrait plus.

Elle ouvrit soudain ses yeux d'étonnement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, son sang se figea dans ses veines, ses membres se raidirent ; un rire derrière elle lui fit prendre conscience que le sort tant redouté s'était abattu sur elle, dans son dos. Elle mourrait à ses côtés par sa faute à lui et elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était comme ça, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien pu y faire. Elle regarda une dernière fois Ron, son amour, les yeux encore embués de larmes, et elle s'effondra lentement sur le corps aimé, un presque doux sourire aux lèvres, une dernière larme sur la joue, un dernier battement de cœur pour celui qui l'avait méprisé.

Harry se jeta sur elle mais trop tard. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, pas vu le mangemort la tuer. Il tenta de la soulever dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir lorsqu'un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps. Voldemort…

Il se releva et se retourna. Il était là, il lui faisait face, un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres invisibles, plissant ses yeux en deux fentes.

La rage le submergea aussitôt. Il fallait un coupable à tout ça. Il fallait un coupable et il l'avait trouvé. Et il le tuerait. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Il sentit la présence de Drago à ses côtés plus qu'il ne la vit. Ils étaient prêts pour la dernière manche.

Ce fut Voldemort qui commença les hostilités. Et ce ne fut alors plus qu'échanges de sorts, plus violents et plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ils s'épuisèrent mais continuaient, redoublant toujours de force et se crachant des mots méprisant à la figure. Mais bientôt, le combat prit fin autour d'eux. Les survivants étaient peu nombreux et les heures passaient.

C'était violent, sanglant, c'était une lutte enragée, pleine d'amertume, d'ambition, de pouvoir, d'espoir. Il n'y avait plus rien que ce trio, plus rien au monde que le combat qui avait lieu à ce moment précis. Ils étaient exténués, lorsque Voldemort sourit d'un air mesquin et émit un sifflement infernal.

- Tu es fatigué, sale petit Potter. Tu n'es pas digne de toute la confiance que mettait en toi le côté du bien.

- Ta gueule, Tom, grinça Harry.

- Oh ! La tapette qui me dit de me taire, comme c'est mignon. Dis donc, tu lui dis de se la fermer à Malfoy quand vous êtes au lit ?

- Ce que tu peut être vulgaire… fit Drago, froid, fidèle à lui-même, ce qui mit Voldemort dans une rage presque totale.

Et Voldemort décida de cracher son venin à l'endroit où ça faisait mal.

- Toi, Drago, je ne pense pas t'avoir permis de parler. Potter… te rends-tu comptes que tu vas rejoindre tes parents. Oh ! et Black aussi, bien sûr. Je me demande s'ils seront heureux de te voir.

- Ferme-la, fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. C'est vrai, quoi. Ils sont morts par ta faute alors qu'ils auraient tous pu avoir une vie tellement pleine de joie et de bonheur. Mais voilà que tu les tues dès ta naissance.

- Ferme-la, je t'ai dis !

- Et puis ce n'est même pas accidentel. Ca le serait d'ailleurs, tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher. Mais non, ce n'est pas accidentel. Tu les as tué.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ?

- Tu les as tué, mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté là. Tu as jeté Sirius dans le piège que je te tendais, et aujourd'hui tu viens avec tous tes petits amis pour être bien sûr de ne pas mourir seul et d'emporter avec toi tout ce joli petit monde qui croyait tellement en toi.

Harry sentit la magie déborder alors de son cœur, de son corps, de son âme. Et un brouillard l'entoura sous les yeux ébaillis des sorciers présents. C'était d'abord lent, une douce mouvance. Mais soudain, cela explosa et il se retrouva les jambes et les bras légèrement écartés, son corps cambrés par la puissance qui sortait de lui, qui passait au travers de tout son être, qui le parcourait pour mieux connaître son hôte. Jamais une telle force ne l'avait submergé, jamais une telle force n'avait submergé personne. Et il fermait les yeux en entendant des chuchotements en lui, des prières récitées il y a de cela plus de quinze milles ans, des incantations de l'Antiquité, des sortilèges du Moyen Age.

Et il supportait tout en lui, et il lui semblait que son corps s'ouvrait, se déchirait, que son cœur explosait, que son âme étouffait. Et il entendit alors Voldemort pousser un cri suraigu, impossible à supporter, le cri d'un animal infernal qui agonisait.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le cri s'évanouissait peu à peu, Harry sentait qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Et la magie le tuait, énervée de ne pas réussir, enragée de s'être trompée d'hôte. Drago voyait Harry mourir sous ses yeux, terrassé peu à peu par le pouvoir qui le possédait. Il se jeta alors sur lui, le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, lui offrant tout ce qu'il avait de force en lui.

Harry le serra lui aussi contre son corps, soulagé par la douceur de ce corps contracté par l'effort. Ils sentaient la magie rouler en eux, traverser leurs deux corps. Ils sentirent leur esprit basculer dans un autre monde tandis que leurs deux corps enlacés s'élevaient doucement dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol, la magie, le pouvoir, la puissance coulant sur leur peau, se fondant en eux tout en se mouvant autour de leurs corps unis. Il n'y avait plus un hôte mais deux, il n'y avait plus un survivant mais deux, il n'y avait plus un griffondor mais une puissance au sang mêlé.

Le brouillard autour d'eux devin opaque et s'illumina dans une soudaine explosion. Un corps s'écroula au sol et partit en fumée tandis que la magie, celle de tous les temps, de tous les mondes, de tous les sorciers qui n'aient jamais existés, leur arracha un cri. Un cri beau par la promesse qu'il contenait.

Tout redevint soudain calme. Le vent effaça rapidement les dernières traces d'un mage un peu trop noir, d'un sorcier un peu trop ambitieux, d'un homme un peu trop maléfique. Les deux corps enlacés touchèrent le sol doucement. Tout était fini. Les mangemorts poussèrent des cris en sentant leurs bras brûler de l'intérieur.

Les quelques survivants du dernier combat se cherchaient des yeux, estimant les dégâts, les pertes. De jeunes sorciers pleuraient de douleur : parce qu'ils étaient blessés, parce qu'ils avaient eu peur, parce qu'ils avaient perdu un être cher. Les aurors soupiraient de soulagement. Les professeurs étaient à l'écart.

Les deux amants, les deux sorciers les plus puissants que la terre n'ait jamais portée s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, n'ouvrant pas leurs yeux, ne voulant pas savoir s'ils avaient réussis ou perdus, s'ils étaient vivants ou morts. Pourtant, une personne cria soudain. Voldemort avait laissé une bague, la preuve de sa disparition, la preuve de sa fin. Et des murmures se transformèrent en une confusion de cris de joie, de soulagement, de paix.

Drago ouvrit enfin les yeux. Mais, aveugle à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne vit que le visage de Harry crispé par la crainte, les yeux encore fermés.

Il recula un peu son visage et le jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude ouvrit enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du serpentard.

Les médicomages arrivaient, soignant les blessés, sans oublier les mangemorts qui avaient tous, sans exception, le bras gauche brûlé jusqu'à l'épaule. Ceux-là partaient directement à Sainte-Mangouste : il fallait les amputer, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Harry se troubla et déchira fébrilement le tissu qui recouvrait l'épaule de Drago. Il vit la peau meurtrie mais la marque détestée n'y était pas. Seul se trouvait un magnifique tatouage qui semblait appartenir à un temps ancien, celui des druides, peut-être. Celui des magiciens d'Avalon, sans doute.

Drago souleva délicatement le tissu qui couvrait l'épaule de Harry. Le même tatouage se dessinait sur la peau blessée.

Ils relevèrent les yeux et se regardèrent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient regardés encore. Ils s'aimaient de tout leur corps, de toute leur âme, de tout leur être.Ils avaient vaincu, ils étaient libres, enfin, libres de vivre, libre aussi de s'aimer, mais surtout libre d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Ils sentaient en eux ce doux réconfort, cette douce chaleur qui parouraient leur corps meurtri par leur dernier combat. Le dernier... Enfin. Drago caressa doucement et du bout des doigts la joue de son amour. Mon Dieu, comme il l'aimait.

- Bonjour…, chuchota-t-il.

- Bonjour… mon amour.


End file.
